Prisoner of Love and Desire
by Yugao702
Summary: A fatalistic cycle of a mad love and obsessive desire brings two people together and are linked to one another by a never fading 'curse'. (Based on a RinLen song with the very same title) "The things you love seem to end up "cursed" and die, don't they?" (No incest)
1. Chapter 1

Sorrowful cries echoed in an old empty church. A young woman knelt beside a black coffin as tears streamed down her eyes. She laid her head on top of the coffin while caressing its top of the closed casket.

The person she loved has just died a few days ago... He was murdered.

The funeral ended an hour ago but she refused to leave the coffin just yet. She continued to sob miserably until a shadow towered over her. "Rin." A gentle voice called softly. She turned around to see her childhood friend staring down at her, in his hand was a pale white tulip. "Len..." She murmured.

He gave a small smile before offering her his hand. "A lady shouldn't be kneeling on the ground like that, Rin." He said. Rin stared at his hand for a minute before slowly taking it. Len pulled her to her feet and smiled at her so brightly that it was completely out of place and very inappropriate to the atmosphere as depressing as this.

"Here." He offered the white tulip in his hand. "You don't need to cry Rin...I'm sure he's in a better place now."

Rin frowned sadly and tried wiping away the tears from her eyes and cheeks but was only replaced with new tears. "Why did this had to happen Len? Why did he have to die like this?" Len frowned as well. "I can't answer those questions Rin." He muttered. "There are just somethings we can't change but don't worry, you'll find love again."

Rin closed her eyes as streams of water fell. She fell into Len's chest and sobbed, one hand gripping the fabric of Len's dark shirt while the other held the tulip tightly. Len gently embraced the mourning girl, softly caressing her hair as a grin stretched widely on his lips.

"Its best if you forget all about it."

* * *

Half a month later, Rin announced that she had a new lover.

Len snorted at the news. It was no surprise that she had a new romance so quickly...Men always adored her after all.

Being the only daughter of a well-known earl, it was natural for her to be surrounded by men. She was known for extraordinary beauty and gracefulness, that there was never a lack of admires for her so the news that she had found a brand new lover was nothing to be surprised of.

Len leaned back against his red velvet chair comfortably and began flipping the pages of a book in his hands without actually reading it or even caring about it. A small smirk started forming in his lips as he thought about the news.

What everyone doesn't know about Rin...was that she was _cursed._

All the men she ever fell in love with would always ended up in a tragic death. Whether it was by an accident or murder, it didn't matter. They would always end up being six feet underground a few weeks after she's been with them.

Len wasn't sure if anyone noticed that tragic cycle but that didn't stop men from crowding around her and it irritated him to no end. Being Rin's childhood friend, he knew much more about her than anyone.

He was the son of an equally well-known earl who was good friends with Rin's father. They both met when they were five in a party. He thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and overjoyed when his father allowed him to visit her home and vice versa.

Until his father died from sickness when he was ten and then her mother died from a carriage accident when he was fifteen, making the newest Count of the family.

He would be lying if he said it was easy but he was quick to adapt, besides Rin visits him often so he barely felt stressed out as long as she kept him company. Its been three years since then...

Len glanced over at the red tulip on his desk and picked it from the vase, running his hand on the petals. Tulips were one of Rin's favorite flowers since her mother adored tulips the most. It became a symbol of her family and had a whole garden of this flowers.

He played with the flower for a bit as he wondered what Rin might be doing. She was probably with this lover of her...

Now that he thought of it, there were times people- mostly his servants- would ask if he ever thought of Rin in a romantic way.

Was he in love with her? Maybe, Perhaps. He obviously cared about her but love was something he wasn't sure of. But he knew one thing...

Len glared at the tulip before crushing it in his hands. He disliked the thought of his dear Rin being with someone else besides him.

"Count Kagamine." He looked up to see one of his maids, Miki standing next to the opened door of his office. "The carriage you requested has been prepared." Len sighed and nodded. "Thank you Miki." He stood up and began walking toward the door. "My lord." Len stopped right next to Miki and glanced over to her. "Are you perhaps, going to visit lady Rin?"

Len narrowed his eyes at her but then nodded. "That's right I have some business with her father, why do you ask?" Miki looked down at her shoes then bowed. "Forgive me sir but please give my regards to her..." Len stared at her for a moment before turning fully towards her. "Miki, I have a question to ask you."

Miki stood straight and looked up in confusion. "You have heard about Rin's new... _lover_ right?" She blinked then nodded. "Then...can you tell me about this new lover of hers?"

Miki tilted her head, confused of why he want to know through her when he could ask Rin about it but she didn't ask and comply. "I don't have all the details my lord...but I heard he's the son of a viscount who had recently arrived here for business with lady Rin's family but that was all I heard."

Len hummed thoughtfully at the information. So he's the son of viscount, in other words someone below rank. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval, Rin really has no taste for men.

"I see...thank you Miki." Len said as he walked out of the room with Miki following but paused once again. "Oh and Miki..." Miki straightened up, ready to receive orders. "Could you get me my small gardening scythe...I plan to get some flowers from Rin's garden."

Miki nodded and bowed before sprinting ahead to get his things ready. Len smirked as well leisurely strolled down the halls, wondering what he should do today.

The petal of the crushed tulip scattered in the room like stains of blood as the window of an open window blew.

* * *

 **A/N: I know its kind of short but I got bored so I thought I'd make this story without really thinking... did that make sense? Anyways this story is based from a Rin and Len song with the same title.**

 **(Due to some problems I have accidentally deleted this so this is a repost)**

 **By the way, if youre curious there is a huge difference between an earl/count to a viscount. There is actually a hereditary rank for this. Here it is. (from left to right)**

 _ **Gentleman - Esquire - Knight - Baronet Hereditary Knight - Baron - Viscount - Earl/Count - Marquess Sovereign Prince - Duke - Prince - Grand Duke/Grand Prince - Archduke - King - Emperor**_

 **There you have it. Ranks in royalty, The Gentleman being the lowest and the Emperor being the highest in royalty.**

 **Anyways please do tell me what you think about this story okay? I hope you'll read the next chapter soon!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

The way to Rin's house was pure boredom. It was the same landscape as always. There was nothing but grassy pastures with animals grazing the grass and houses of all sorts on the way. It was truly boring for Len as he gazed out the window of the carriage. His eyes lit as he soon spotted that familiar mansion on top of a hill. He smiled at the sight.

The carriage pulled over to a stop in from of the mansion and the door opened. "We have been expecting you, Count Kagamine." The footman said as he bowed. Len nodded his head towards him as he stepped out of the carriage, a small sack at hand. In front of the mansion were the servants of the household lined up next to each other and they bowed at the sight of him.

And there she was, Rin smiled brightly and skipped over to him. "Good day, Count Kagamine." She curtsied. Len smiled and bowed. "Good day to you too, Lady Kagami."

Rin pouted for a moment but then grinned. "My mother and father isn't here at the moment but would you accompany me to the garden while you wait?" Len chuckled. "It would be my pleasure, my lady." Rin nodded and turned to her servants. "We will be going to the gardens alone, if there is any news please inform me right away." The servants bowed in respond before briskly walked back into the mansion to continue their work.

Rin sighed before turning back to Len. "Shall we go?" Len smiled and offered his hand. "Then my lady?" Rin rolled her eyes but took his hand as he lead her to the gardens.

Len always thought the garden was colorful and bright. It was filled with flowers of all sorts, mostly tulips. It was arranged in different colors, from pure white to dark blue. It was like entering another world. There were times that Len would ask permission from Rin's mother if he could take some flowers from her garden and she didn't seem to mind which he was pleased about.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal around me." Rin said as they walked through the garden. "What do you mean, Lady Kagami?" Len smiled while Rin pouted and pointed at him accusingly. "Like that! I thought I told you to call me 'Rin' when we're alone remember?" Len laughed. "I know Rin but it is necessary to call a member of a different noble family formally."

"Len, we've known each other for years! I don't think you have to be so formal with us...You're like family to us." Rin muttered. Len's smile fell slight and he hummed. "Family...huh?" He mused. There was a slight pause in the air before Len continued. "Well, I'm happy you think of me as...family Rin but...I still don't think I have the right to be so familiar with you."

Rin frowned. "Jeez! Stop acting so stubborn!" She exclaimed, surprising Len. "You always say you don't have the right to be so close to us when you know my parents treat you like their own son! If you don't stop being so hesitant you'll never be able to have anyone close to you!"

Len stared at Rin in shock before he slowly smiled and began laughing. Rin frowned. "What's so funny?" Len continued to laugh. "S-Sorry Rin." He giggled. "Its just that...I would have never imagine you to actually scold me like that with that personality of yours." Rin gaped then glared at him. "Hey! What those that mean?!"

Len simply laughed as Rin playfully hit him. "By the way whats inside that bag." She pointed over to his little sack. "This?" He opened the sack and pulled out the small gardening scythe. "I wanted to ask your mother if I could take some flowers again."

"I don't think Mother would mind." Rin said as she gazed at the sliver tip of the scythe. "She would have offered you some of the flowers anyway." He smiled. "I bet she would." There was silence between them as they continued strolling down the gardens, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

Len glance down at the flowers before having an idea. He reached down and picked a certain flower then presenting it to Rin. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He mused, a teasing smile on his lips. Rin raised a brow at him then at the flower. "Len, you do know that's a red tulip right?" The corners of her lips twitched into a smile.

"Play along Rin, you already know the roses as far off the edge of the garden after all." Rin giggled and took the crimson tulip before sniffing the faint pleasant scent of the flower. "You know Len...If you do things like this for a girl, I bet she would've been charmed by you by now."

He froze for a minute then a smirk slowly stretched on his face. "Oh?" He took a step closer to Rin and took her hand. Rin looked up and stared into Len's blue eyes. "So if I said such things to you...you'd feel mesmerized and charmed by me then?"

"Eh?" Rin stared at him and Len stared back. Rin began to fluster under his gaze and looked away, her cheeks stained with light pink. He slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Rin, I-"

"Lady Rin!" A voice called out. Len clicked his tongue in annoyance then stepped back to an appropriate distance. "What's the matter?" Rin quickly said, regaining her composure. The maid rushed over to her. "My lady, Lord Kagane is here." She panted. Rin beamed instantly and nodded. "Oh of course! I'll be there right away!"

The maid bowed before dashing back into the mansion. Rin turned to Len and grinned. "Come Len, you have to meet him." Rin excitedly grabbed his empty hand and pulled him along. Len frowned as he followed the blond.

The caught sight of a black carriage in front of the mansion and a dark haired man stepping out of it. "Rei!" Rin released Len's hand and dashing over to the male. The man looked over to her and smiled, he opened his arms as she leaped into them, wrapping her own arms around his neck as they span around.

Len's expression darkened at the sight but then took a deep breath. _'Demure, Len.'_ Len thought as he walked over to them. _'Demure...'_

"Oh? It appears you have a guest." The male said the moment he spotted him and placed Rin down. "That's right, there is someone I want to introduce you to." Rin wrapped an arm around one of his and walked over to Len then stood in front of him. "Rei, this is my childhood friend and Head of the Kagamine household, Count Len Kagamine."

Len bowed respectably. "Len, this is my lover, the son of the Viscount, sir Rei Kagane."

"Kagamine household huh? I see, its an honor to meet the famous head of the Kagamine family." Rei bowed. "The pleasure is mine." Len said.

"I'm quite ashame to appear in front of a well-known earl while I'm merely the son of a viscount, I apologize." Rei bowed his head. "There is nothing to be ashame about." Len mused. "Just because we are different in rank does not mean you have to feel embarrassed, we are all the same after all."

"That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "Just because you're in a lower position than us doesn't mean you should look down at yourself. I mean, you are my lover after all."

Rei smiled at them. "The Count is very kind." He complimented. "As well as you, my lady." Rin frowned. "Jeez! I said you don't need to be so formal with me, we're lovers!" Rei smiles awkwardly. "But it would be very inappropriate...especially in front of the Count-"

"Ugh! You two are alike! You both refuse to call me by my first name!" Rin pouted and Rei chuckled. "Yes, yes forgive me...Rin."

Len clenched his jaw. Oh, how disturbing it is to hear another person call his dear Rin this way when he was always the only one who was allowed to call her like that.

Rin smiled in satisfaction. "Good! Now can you give me a kiss?" Len bit the inside of his cheek while Rei blushed lightly. "Um Rin...I don't think now is a good time." He glanced over to Len then back to her. "Why? Its just Len, he won't mind."

"But-"

"Oh don't worry." Len cut in. "I don't mind if my childish childhood friend displays her affection for someone, although she is very terrible at timings."

"Hey, who are you calling childish?!" Rin glared at him and Rei laughed nervously. "Well...if you say so." Rei leaned down as Rin closed her eyes. Len tightened his grip on the scythe in his hand.

Rin expected to feel a soft pair of lips on hers and she did but instead of her lips, she felt it was higher up. She opened her eyes and pouted. "Why did you kiss me on the forehead?" She demanded. Rei smiled warily. "I'm sorry but I can't really do it in front of the Count."

Rin frowned deeply while Len relaxed his grip on his scythe but it didn't change the unreadable look on his face. Rin huffed and turned away from him. "You're such a jerk!" And dashed into the mansion, leaving the two alone.

"Um...Do you think I should apologize?" Rei asked nervously. "No, its fine...she's always like that. Really she can be such a child." Len sighed.

"By the way Count Kagamine...Not to be rude but may I ask what are you doing here?" Rei questioned curiously. "I have some business with Rin's father, Count Kagami but apparently he's not around yet." Len explained. Rei hummed before his eyes scanned his figure and stopped towards the small glittering silver scythe at his hand.

Len gazed down at what Rei was staring and smiled. "Forgive me but I was just about to pick some flowers from the gardens, please excuse me for being seen handling a weapon like this."

Rei shook his head and smiled warily. "No its fine, I was just...surprise to see an earl such as yourself doing such works."

"I don't always relay on the servants to do things I can do for myself."

"You seem really independent for a high class earl."

"I know that." Len laughed. Rei then realized how rude he sound when he said that and bowed. "I'm truly sorry for sounding so insensitive." Len shook his head. "Its fine, you're not the first one to say that and won't certainly be the last."

That was when the front door of the mansion opened and a group of servants walked out in a line and bowed. "Lady Rin has requested the two of you to relaxing inside." The head servant announced. Len smiled towards Rei. "Well, shall we go inside? I'm sure they'll offer us some tea."

Rei nodded as the two strolled towards the door. Len allowed the servant to take the small scythe from his hands for now as they passed the doors.

The whole mansion was worthy to be fit for royalty. Everything was made of pure marble with stone columes as support for the ceiling, the place was very well lit for its open windows with paintings and decorations of all sorts hanging on the walls.

The place never cease to amaze Rei the times he would go here while Len seemed very used to seeing the elegant insides of the mansion, which was no surprise since he had been here multiple times.

"If I must ask..." Len started, breaking the silence between them as they followed behind a servant. "How long have you met Rin?"

Rei blinked at the sudden question. "About a few weeks." He replied.

"And how long have you been lovers with her?"

"Three days sir."

"Where have you two met?"

"While my father was talking to Lady Rin's father, she was suppose to show me around the mansion..." Rei trailed off, confused of why he was suddenly asking him these questions. Len stared at him for a moment before he chuckled. "Forgive me for suddenly asking you these questions... I was just curious of how you got to know each other."

"Understandable." Rei nodded. "You have known her for a long time so of course you would feel suspicious like this."

"Yes, that's true." Len said then stared ahead before muttering softly. "Especially when it wasn't long since he was murdered."

"Huh?" Rei looked at Len in confusion. Len simply smiled at him.

The servant lead them to the guest room where a couple of seats were placed with a small table in the center. Rei couldn't help but admire the beautiful design of the room while Len walked over to the couch and sat down comfortably. Rei quickly followed after but sat on a chair across him.

"So tell me sir Kagane." Len started as the servant left the room. "What is your father's work?"

"He's a doctor." Rei said curtly. "He was suddenly called here by Earl Kagami and my father wanted me to come along so I might learn something."

"A doctor huh?" Len mused. "I have heard Count Kagami has been feeling unwell lately...I didn't think it was true since he seemed healthy as a horse, last time I saw him." He chuckled.

The door opened and a maid entered the room with a tray of tea and some bread. She bowed before approaching the two and set the tea set onto the table. She bowed again and Len nodded as she left once more. Len turned back to Rei and smiled. "Sir Kagane, I must ask...do you plan to follow you father's footsteps?"

"Eh?" Rei blinked. Len picked up his teacup and sipped the tea with a satisfied hum. "I mean, be a doctor like your father."

"Well, initially I was hesitant on being a doctor but I think I will since it is also a family business and besides I have come to like the idea." Rei explained. "But for now I'm still in training to learn how to be a good doctor like my father."

"So you do plan on taking over your father's work."

"Yes, Its probably my destiny to be a doctor...you know, save lives and whatnot." Rei smiled sheepishly. Len stared into his cup, his lips formed in a thin line. "Destiny..." He mumbled under his breath as he stared at his reflection in the teacup. "...Don't you think its tiresome?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. Len lifted his head as looked straight in his eyes. "Risking your health for a stranger...Isn't it troublesome to take care of the sick when they can barely take care of themselves?"

Rei was silent as Len continued. "I have heard that there are many who work themselves to exhaustion for money. People using up their health for more wealth then using up their wealth to regain their health. Doctors must be doing a very fine job especially with how much money the people pay them when they want their health back. Aren't humans just _greedy_ creatures? "

"...Count Kagamine I will not deny the fact that there are some people who would overwork themselves for a living but I wish for you to stop saying such words in front of me."

"Oh, have I insulted you?" Len smirked as he set down his cup. "Forgive me, I was simply stating my opinion." Rei narrowed his eyes at him. "Your opinion wasn't necessary."

Len chuckled. "Now, now, I apologize...but as a way to show my sincere apology." He leaned forward, the smirk still in place. "Let me give you a fair warning." Rei raised a brow. "You should stay away from Lady Rin." Len warned.

Rei's eyes widened then he glared at him. "What do you mean?" He sneered. "Don't tell you have grown jealous of me and Lady Rin?" Len's lip turned to thin straight line. Jealous? Him?

Len scoffed. "Who knows but that is not the reason why you should stay away from her." Rei continued to glare at him as he continued. "You see, Rin is a... _special_ case." He empathized. "If you don't leave her alone...very bad things might happen to you."

"What bad things?" Rei demanded. Len smirked mischievously and he leaned back against the couch. "You can say...Rin is actually _cursed_."

"Cursed?"

"That's right, you're not the first person Rin has ever fallen for..." Len paused for a moment then grinned widely. "But if you leave now, you'll definitely be the _first_ to live."

 _'Not that I can guarantee that though...'_ He mentally added.

Rei snorted. "That's ridiculous! Are you saying all the men Lady Rin has ever been with... _dies_?" Len nodded. "Yes..so if you value your life, its best if you just leave her alone."

There was tense silence in the air. It was so tense that it was nearly suffocating, until Rei scoffed and shook his head. "Is this some kind of a joke Count Kagamine?" He laughed dryly. "You would go as far as speak ill about Lady Rin, your childhood friend, behind her back just so I could stay away from her...really, you are horrible."

"I'm not lying." Len stated. "I'm trying to give you a chance to think about your life...I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor? How is that a favor?! You're trying to get me to stay away from her!"

"You'll be cursed if you continue being around Lady Rin."

"There is no such thing as curses!" Rei exclaimed angrily as he stood up, the chair shrieked back a bit at the sudden action. Len stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. "There are...Just because you don't believe them, doesn't mean curses will fade away so easily." He looked down to the ground. "Nor do they mean you won't be affected."

Len then smiled up at him mockingly. "But then again...I should've known a self-righteous apprentice doctor of a low class family would not believe in me, who had actually seen this curse happen and tried a pathetic attempt to help him."

Something snapped inside Rei and he lunged towards him, probably to strangle him but he froze when he felt some sharp press against his neck. Len glared up at Rei as he pressed the sharp tip of a butter knife to his throat. "I'll repeat this once more, if you continue being Lady Rin's lover, you won't be able to hear the end of it...This is your final warning."

Rei gulped as the knife dug into his neck but Rei did not back down and glared. "No." He said. Len narrowed his eyes in silence but then they softened as he pulled away from him, placing down the butter knife onto the table as he leaned back again the couch. "Your stubbornness...is good quality I'll admit." He complimented. "...But it will also be your downfall."

Len stood up and looked at him one more time. "I sincerely hope you survive because in the next few weeks you'll probably...no, _definitely_ be dead." He turned to walked over to the door until it was suddenly opened and Rin walked in. She blinked when she saw Len walking over to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Len smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Rin but I just remembered I have other business to attend to."

"You're leaving so soon?" Rin frowned. "But father isn't here yet."

"I'll just discuss business with him another day."

"...But what about the flowers? You did say you wanted to take some home."

"That reminds me, please ask your servants if they could send some of them to my house soon. I really need to go Rin." Rin pouted but nodded. "I understand." She then curtsied. "Farewell for now, Len."

"Have good day, Rin." Len bowed. He glanced over to Rei and smirked. "And farewell to you...Sir Rei Kagane." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rin turned to Rei, who continued glaring at the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Rei didn't reply for a few minutes before he smiled warily at her. "Its nothing." He said as he walked towards her and embraced her. "Its nothing at all."

* * *

Irritation.

That was what Len felt when he talked to that dark haired bastard. He was nice enough to ever give him a warning yet he refused to believe him, he was just like the others before him. They were so confident that curses don't exist yet look where they ended up...six feet underground.

Although Len would admit...he did enjoy striking a nerve in other people.

Rei Kagane was so far, the most amusing suitor of Rin's he ever encountered this month. If things were different, he would've taken a liking to him but unfortunately he is Rin's lover.

Len thought back at their conversation. He nearly laughed at him when he said he wanted to be a doctor. Save lives? Was he thinking he'd be like a _saint_? His naivety amused Len but then he suddenly wanted to break that little fantasy of his...so he simply told him a bit of reality.

He felt a sadistic amusement when he noticed the anger in Rei steadily rising as they talked. He noticed how Rei was ready to lash out at him when he mentioned about the 'curse' and for a moment, he was actually considering letting him take his childish tantrum out but Rin might come any moment so he thought of solving it in a more peaceful manner by taking the nearby butter knife and pressing it to his throat when he tried to attack him.

He could think of other ways to try and get him to behave but most of them would be far to messy and would require a lot of explain to Rin if she suddenly entered inside the room where broke glass and chairs are scattered around the place.

Taking the butter knife was the most peaceful way he could think of to stop Rei from attacking him without actually getting violent and it worked.

Fortunately enough, Rin arrived just in time for him to leave. He had grown tired of being around such a rash person that he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

He wondered what does Rin see in that man. Yes, he seemed nice at first but then he would become dull to be around after a few minutes of talking.

Really, Rin has no taste in men indeed.

Len sighed as his carriage was pulled over in front of him. He nodded his head to the footman as he got into the carriage. He stared at the mansion as he rode away. While he stared out in the window, Len smiled, wondering what would Rei do during his last few weeks of living.

He'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Its already been weeks since he last seen Len Kagamine and Rei couldn't help but worry about what he said to him.

A curse? Was Rin really cursed? He knew it was impossible for someone to be cursed but...

Rei shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking such things. That man was just trying to get to him so that he would leave Rin. He began wonder if the Count had actual feelings for his lover, the possibility was quite high especially since they were childhood friends.

But what worried him...was Rin. What if she actually had feelings for him? Its true, he had only know the girl for a few weeks but he had grown to love her even so. Rei groaned to himself. No, he was being a bit negative today.

Walking around an unfamiliar town was a bit troublesome, especially in the middle of the night. Normally, he would have an escort to accompany him and show him around but he wanted to be alone this time. The night market was amazing, it was rather crowded as if it were still daytime.

Shops of all sorts were opened at the sides, yelling out their products and trying to interest the people around. People laughed and smiled brightly as they walked by. This town was really lively.

He smiled as he smelled the delicious smell of different kinds of food. It really was a peaceful town.

"Won't you buy one of these, sir?" He looked beside him to see a middle-aged woman smiling at him as she held different kinds of jewelry in her hands. He smiled back. "Sorry but I'm not really intere-" He paused when he noticed something sparking much more than the rest dangling between her fingers. "...How much is this one?"

"You mean this one?" She pulled out the necklace carefully from the bunch of other necklaces. It was beautiful silver necklace with a small cross, its appearance was simple but it glittered so beautifully that he couldn't help but take notice of it. "Well, this one is made of pure silver so the price would be...20 pieces of silver."

"T-Twenty?" He gaped. Even though he is the son of a viscount, he didn't really bring much money at the moment since he really didn't think he would buy anything. "But...since you're a rather handsome fella, I'll give it to you half the price." The woman winked while Rei laughed awkwardly then sighed in relief.

He gave the coins to the woman and bowed as he left. Rei smiled as he held the necklace in his hand. "I wonder if Lady Rin will like this." He said to himself. Unknown to him, a shadowy figure followed after him.

"That's it! Careful!" A man yelled to his workers from a high tower as they pulled the heavy cargo of wood and stone up but a rope. The cargo dangled over the end of the night market where very few people would come and leave. "Alright! Lets take a break!" the workers yelled their agreement as they tied up the rope onto a pillar to prevent the cargo from falling and they ran down the stairs to join in the night market.

What they didn't know was a cloaked figure waiting for them come out before climbing up the stairs of the tower to where the rope was. The person trailed his finger to the secure line and tapping it, causing it to vibrate a bit. The person walked over to window and looked down at the crowd before his eyes spotted a certain black haired person, the person smiled as he pulled out his sickle hidden underneath his cloak.

Rei sighed as he found the exit of the night market and held the necklace securely in his hands. He can't wait to give Rin his present that was until he noticed that it was getting darker and noticed a shadow growing bigger and bigger over him. He looked up and saw a huge object falling towards him. He tried to react but it was too late.

 _CRASH!_

Rei heard a woman scream then murmurs but he couldn't hear much at all and his vision was blurring. Most of his body was pinned down by the heavy weight of wood and stone expect for his shoulders, arms, and head. He laid on his stomach and could feel that most of his bones were broken and that he was bleeding, probably internally as well. He felt a liquid trailing down his head to his face and knew right away it was blood.

It was like his whole body was on fire. It hurts, It hurts so much.

He lifted his head a bit despite the numbing pain and saw the necklace had fallen just a few inches away from him. He tried reaching out for it desperately until a hand picked up the silver necklace. He looked up, trying to see who it was but all he saw was blurry image and inside his cloak, he saw a faint image of appears to be a small silver sickle.

Was he a shinigami? Rei would've laughed at himself for thinking such a thing but the thought of it...was terrifying. Was he really going to die like this...?

 _"You'll be cursed if you continue being around Lady Rin."_

Rei's vision slowly darkened as the words of that person echoed in his mind. Before his life finally ended, he whispered his last thoughts. "So this is what a curse is like..."

The lone figure stared down at the now late Rei Kagane and he grinned.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? The son of the Viscount who arrived here has just died a few days ago!"

"Really? How did it happen?"

"I heard he died in an accident while going through a night market."

"Accident? I heard it wasn't an accident, the rope that carried the cargo that fell onto him was actually _cut_!"

"You mean he was _murdered_?!"

"Perhaps but who would do such a thing I wonder..."

"And I heard he was the lover of the daughter of the Kagami Household."

"Lady Kagami's lover?! Oh my, the poor dear must be heartbroken."

"She must be...but then again, it wasn't long since her last lover died as well."

"True, she might find another love again very soon."

Len stared as he heard the three ladies gossiping loudly before he continued walking towards the church where people wearing black walked out. He had paid his respects to the Kagane members as he passed by them. The mother wept loudly at the loss of her only son while the father could only try and comfort his heartbroken wife while tears threatening to fall as well. Len forged a sympathetic look towards them as he bowed his head.

After talking to them for a few minutes, Len walked into the church where the familiar sound of weeping bounced off the walls. He sighed as he approached the blond haired girl leaning toward a luxurious coffin. Her arms laid on top of the closed casket while her head was on top of them. "Rin..."

Rin looked up to him with glassy eyes filled with tears. Len found her eyes were beautiful this way. They were so clear like a dolls with the look of sadness matching them beautifully but now was not the time to admired when she was in such a state of depression. "Len.." She leaped to her feet and ran into his arms. "He's dead Len, Rei's dead." She sobbed into his chest.

He embraced her gently, trailing his hands through her hair that fell to her side. She seemed so different than when they were children. Her hair used to her to her shoulders but now it was already unto her forearms. Her figure that was pressed against him wasn't like her childish body, rather it was softer and had curves. _'She has really become a lady.'_ Len thought.

"Its okay Rin." He muttered softly. "Don't cry, everything will be alright." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Rin looked at him sadly. "Take this." He presented her with a white tulip. "Don't worry Rin, you'll be okay so smile for me."

Rin sniffed then nodded as she took the tulip. "Here, there is something I want to give you." Len reached into his pocket and pulled out...a silver necklace. "To help you cheer up." Rin blinked as she stared at the cross that hanged in the necklace. "You got this for me?" She asked and Len grinned. "Yes...through some _excellent_ sources."

Rin looked at Len then at the necklace and smiled a bit. "Thank you Len." She said. "...Could you place on for me?" Len blinked then nodded cheerfully. Rin turned around, gathering her hair up as Len brought the necklace around her neck and securing it.

She fingered the silvery jewelry and turned back to him. "Thank you Len...for comfort me like this." Len smiled and embraced her once more. "I'm happy to help Rin...I'm just happy to help."

* * *

Len came home that day. The moon was high up in the sky as cloud lazily drifted through the night. Len stood on the balcony of his room, staring into the bright full moon.

He smirked as he picked the glittering sickle next to him. He fingered the sharp blade until its tip with a smile. "I told you Sir Kagane." He muttered into the night sky. "If you don't leave her alone, you'll end up 'cursed' as well." He grinned mischievously. "Just because you don't believe in curses doesn't mean they'll fade away nor mean you won't get affected."

He looked into his reflection in the clear blade and frowned. "I gave you a warning but you didn't listen, now look what happened...just like the rest, you end up in coffin." He then smiled once more. "Well you got what you deserve for not heeding my warning." He turned back to his room but not without one last saying. "Farewell Sir Kagane...may we one day meet again in hell."

With that he closed the door to the balcony and the melancholic night continued.

* * *

 **A/N: ...Boredom can do a lot of things you know that? Anyways what do you think? I kind of thought the death scene of Rei was a bit...unrealistic but tell me what you think. Btw If you don't know the name of the song this is based from, I recommend you to listen to it. The tune is very catchy and interesting too.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really hope you read the next one soon.**

 **Plz review for me okay? Bye for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

Its already been a month since Rei's death...and already Rin has found new lover.

The news about it spread around town like wildfire until it reached his mansion. Len sighed tiredly as he laid the chair in his study. He had known Rin since they were children yet it never cease to amaze him on how greedy she can be.

But then again...Humans _are_ greedy creatures, even he, himself would admit that.

He sighed again, massaging his now aching head. How long has he been here, working? He should really rest or else, he might overwork himself and collapse. He then remembered Rei and smiled bitterly, he must be hypocritical since he was the one who said humans would overwork themselves for money.

Well, no one is perfect anyway.

He stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, wondering what he should do for now. "Maybe, I'll visit Rin's mansion again." He mumbled to himself but then paused mid-step and frowned.

If he goes to her mansion...what reason can he give? He was running out of excuses to go to her mansion and that was the problem. If things go worse, he might accidentally tell her that he wanted to see her out of desperate whim, although that is partly true.

Len had always seen Rin as a woman, not just a childhood friend but in a romantic interest, although he can't entirely say it was 'true love.'

True love is a very deep word that most people don't understand, including Len. He can't just recklessly say he had fallen for her when he didn't have much understanding about it but then again...

Len cringed as the headache throbbed painfully. _'The garden...'_ He thought a minute later. He could use her garden as an excuse to go to her mansion. He continued moving down the halls until he reached his room to get himself ready. As he entered the room, he noticed the gardening scythe that laid on his desk, sparkling under the light.

He smiled. If it were anyone else, they would probably find it unnerving to see a sharp weapon in his room. He walked over to his desk and picked the small blade, inspecting it carefully.

His mother loved gardening. It was one of the many things Rin's mother had shared in common but the only difference was his mother wasn't born in a noble family, rather she was raised as a commoner. She was once a farmer who sold flowers for a living.

And it was one of those cliche story Len who sometimes read from books. A commoner falling in love with a nobleman, they try to be together and so on. It must've took a lot of will and determination for their relationship to be accepted, at least that was what Len thought whenever his mother would repeatedly tell their story to him.

Since his mother loved gardening so much, he would often carry around a sickle to use so that he could pick flowers for his beloved mother when he was young.

Although, his mother would often scream in panic whenever she sees her five year old son wielding a sharp object and waving it around like a toy. He chuckled at the memory but then his lips slowly fell to a sad frown. When his father died, his mother grew distant from him. He wasn't as close to his father as hw was to his mother but he still cared about him.

When his mother died, he went to a deep depression since she was the only family member he had left but he got over it already.

But now, he simply carries around the small sickle for sentimental reasons...

Len snorted to himself. He wasn't really the type of person to cling onto the past, he would simply forget about it and move on. Now that he thought of it, he rarely visits his parents' graves ever since he became the head of the Kagamine household.

He shook his head. Well, there was nothing he could do. He is a very busy person after all.

He winced again when his headache acted again. He walked out of his room with the scythe placed inside his sack, while he's there, he might as well pick some flowers.

* * *

"Len? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, surprise to see her friend suddenly at her mansion unannounced. Len, momentarily forgetting about his headache, smiled at her. "Sorry for not telling you I was coming but I simply wanted to ask if I could take some flowers again." He explained. "I hope I wasn't intruding or anything."

"No, you're not intruding at all...its just-" She was cut off when a cheerful voice sang in the air. "Rin! Where are you~?"

Len felt that painful headache coming back to him as he heard that unfamiliar loud voice coming from the gardens. "I assume that would be your new lover?" He said.

"Do excuse him, Len." Rin smiled apologetically. "He's just naturally energetic."

"Ah! There you are!" They looked over to the side to see a young man with sandy blond hair that reached his shoulders running towards them with a bright smile on his face. "I found you!" He exclaimed happily before landing a kiss onto her cheek. He then turned to Len and blinked. "And who is this?"

Len mentally frowned at this person's rudeness while Rin laughed nervously. "Um...Nero, this is Count Len Kagamine the head of the Kagamine family and my childhood friend. Len, this is Lord Nero Akita-"

"So you're the famous Earl Kagamine!" Nero cut in excitedly. "Its an honor meeting a famous! Since you're Rin's friend that makes you a friend of mine as well." He instantly grabbed Len's hands, causing him to drop his sack and shook his hands vigorously.

Len tried pulling his hands away from his grip but couldn't. He glared at the blond and opened his mouth to order him to release him and probably insult him as well, that was until Rin stepped in. "Nero! Stop it, its very rude!" She exclaimed.

Nero quickly released Len's hands and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that. I just got a little excited since I was meeting a famous earl."

Len glared at him as he leaned down to pick up his sack. This person was just _unbearable_.

"I'm sorry Len." Rin apologized. "This is Lord Nero Akita, he's the youngest son of a Baron from the neighboring country." Len raised a brow at the person. A Baron? Another lower class? Well, this was going to be interesting.

"I actually have an older sister but she couldn't come today." Nero explained. "But I think its best if she didn't come."

"Why's that?" Len questioned. Nero winced for a moment. "She would definitely try something against me..." Rin giggled before taking his arm. "Well, I would've loved to meet your family." Nero smiled and laughed happily. "They would've loved to meet you as well Rin."

Len stared as the two laughed and talked. Did they forgotten about his presence? He mentally grunted at the thought. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. "May we talk inside instead? I'm quite tired from the way." He deadpanned.

"Ah! That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Len."

Len shook his head. "Its fine, you two seem to enjoy each other's accompany after all." Nero grinned as he wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder. "She's a very wonderful person so I never get tired talking to her." Rin giggled.

"I'm just going to return to my room for a moment to fix myself up, you two can wait at the guest room, alright?" Rin smiled, her little blue eyes shone brightly. Len smiled back. "Of course, we'll wait patiently for you." Rin nodded before taking them into her mansion.

Nero kept rumbling about how amazing the mansion is and how different it is from his home and so on. Len tried ignoring him, which was quite easy since his headache was much more annoying than him.

"I'll leave you two for now, please wait for me, alright?" Rin said as they stopped right in front the guest room. The two nodded and Rin turned to the side, walking down the hallway to go back to her room.

"So Sir Akita-" Len started as they entered the room. "Call me Nero, everyone does." Nero grinned. Len's eye twitched for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Then...Nero, can you tell me what your family does for a living."

"Well, Len-" Len inwardly glared at him. Since when did he gave _him_ the permission to call him by his first name? "My father is a merchant who travels around a lot" Nero smiled proudly. "Its seems like an exciting work, traveling and seeing new places."

Well, that would very much explains his bratty attitude. "I see...so you plan to be like your father then? Become a merchant?" Len asked as they sat comfortably on their seats across each other. Meanwhile, the door opened and a maid brought in some tea as usual, setting them on the table and left without saying a word.

"Yes and no...I do plan to travel around the world like my father."

"So...you don't plan on following his footsteps?"

"Perhaps but I mostly want to leave my home and see the world."

Okay, he wasn't giving him a clear answer at all. Len thought of that in irritation. This person was too laid-back and seem uninterested in taking over his family's business which was ridiculous for anyone to hear.

Len realized after the few minutes of talking with this person...he was the complete opposite of Rei.

Rei was the more respectful and quiet person who takes his reputation seriously while Nero was the proud and free spirited type of person but he can be very disrespectful and loud. Len could easily describe him as a lazy, disrespectful, ignorant brat.

 _'Rei, at least, had more dignity than this person.'_ Len thought. "I see.." He mumbled, picking up a cup of tea before sipping it. "Then may I ask another question...how did you meet Lady Rin?"

Nero smiled brightly. "My father was trying to do some business with him about the goods he was selling and I came along since I thought it would be nice to meet one of my father's clients and that was how I met Rin." Len nodded. "It must've quite an attraction for you to seem so cheerful."

"I think it was love at first sight! She was really beautiful after all." Nero laughed loudly.

Somehow Len felt the throb in his head worsen as he listened to that irritatingly loud laugh of him. He didn't want to be disrespectful, he really didn't but this person was starting to get on his nerves. He sucked in a shallow breath.

"But I heard being a merchant is quite difficult." Len mused. "Travelling around and selling goods of all sorts to people...it must be hard to convince others into buying another person's products and to be away from one's family at that."

Nero shrugged. "That's true but my father is a hardworking person and we understand it."

"Really now..." Len narrowed his eyes a bit then smirked. He might as well 'tease' him for a bit. "But you know...the hardest part for a merchant is to convince a person that what they have is real."

"What do you mean?" Nero looked at him questionably. The smirk on Len's face stretched a bit wider. "Well...as a person who had known many merchants, there are some who would go to certain extent to get a person to buy their products."

"Really?"

"Yes and most merchants would even stretch the truth about what they have to get people to buy." Len explained. Nero raised a brow. "Most merchants?"

Len nodded. "People will always try to cheat others out of their money so they'll do anything to get it..." Len paused and then snickered. "But do you know what's more worse than cheating people?"

Nero looked at him nervously as he grinned. "Selling them weapons to kill."

Nero flinched and looked away, troubled but looked back at Len confidently. "Well, most merchants do but I know my father-"

"How do you know that he's telling the truth." Len interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Nero narrowed his eyes at him. Len smiled in amusement. "How do you know your father's goods aren't fake?" The smile seemed to stretched a bit more. "Or better yet not selling any weaponry."

"Are you saying my father is a _liar_? That he cheats people and sells weapons to enemies?" Nero glared while Len raised his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I have never met your father so I have nothing against him but..." He smiled at him sadistically. "What if your father was simply forging his goods? Or even have an access to weapons? That would be illegal right?"

"My father is a genuinely honest man." Nero sneered. "He would never do things like that." Len just chuckled. "If that is what you believe."

Nero's expression darkened, the complete opposite of his expression minutes ago. "Do you have something against merchants?"

"Of course not." Len snickered. "Most of my business partners are merchants after all so why would I have something against merchants?"

"You seem to show dislike towards merchants." Nero pointed out and Len simply shrugged. "Some of them tried to cheat me out of my fortune, fortunately I'm not that naive." He chuckled. "I'll admit they had a way with words and seemed very convincing but of course, they were so easy to read."

"I understand that there are indeed some merchants would do that..." Nero paused. "But there are some who are honest about their business so you shouldn't say things like that."

Len snorted. "You seemed quite angered. Are you perhaps offended with what I said?"

Nero simply glared at him and Len smiled. "Then I'm quite sorry if I have offended you." He placed down his cup. "I just wanted to let you know that there are some merchants who do these things."

"My father isn't like those merchants." Nero repeated. "He is an honest hardworking man."

Len smirked. "I'm sure he is." there was a slight tone of sarcasm as he said this but fortunately, Nero seemed to not notice. "As a form of an apology for saying such things..." He grinned widely. "Why not I tell you a fair... _warning_."

* * *

Rin walked down the hallways leisurely. She sighed, hoping Len and Nero were getting along. Len had been coming over a lot lately especially after the death of her beloveds which she was very grateful for. Len had always been the one Rin can depend on. He was always there for her when she need him.

She smiled as she remembered he would always bring her white tulips whenever she felt lonely or hurt. He really is kind..

Rin paused mid-step when she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. He stopped for a second as soon as he noticed her then continued approaching her. "Len? Where are you going?" Len stopped in front of her and smiled.

"I told you Rin, I was going to pick some of the flowers in your garden then I'll have to leave." Len explained. Rin frowned. "What? But we haven't had time to talk."

"I'm really sorry Rin but the duties of an earl is something that can't wait." Len sighed as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Next time I'll definitely try find some time to talk with you."

Rin frowned in disappointment but then sighed in defeat. Even since Len became the head of the Kagamine household, he barely even spends time or visits the mansion but it was understandable. "Alright." Rin muttered then curtsied. "I'll see you soon Len."

"Farewell Lady Rin." Len bowed and walked passed her. He paused for a moment before turning around. "By the way...would you mind apologizing Nero for me." Rin glanced over to him in confusion. "While you were busy, I might've gone a bit too far with my...teasing."

Meanwhile, in the guest room.

Nero sat on his chair, obviously shaken. Len's teacup was turned over, spilling the tea onto the table and a butter knife was planted onto the chair, right next to Nero's head. He gulped as he shakily reached for the knife and pulled it out. He could still remember the deadly look of Len's when he nearly stabbed his face and the dangerous glint in his eyes while threatening him to not tell Rin about what he said and anything related to what he nearly did.

Nero thought as he stared at the butter knife that Count Kagamine was definitely someone he should not make an enemy off.

Len smirked widely at Rin. "Please give him my sincere apology."

* * *

As soon as he reached the garden, Len bent down and took out his sickle. He quietly sliced up the stems of different colored tulips with ease.

Somehow, the headache was slowly decreasing after he left Nero. He simply told the same things he said to Rei and of course, Nero had the same reaction as him. Nero began ranting about how ridiculous it was and so on. Len finally had enough of his bratty personality and picked up the butter knife.

He purposely missed Nero's face by inches and the sharp tip of the knife dug into the back of his seat. Len could easily see he was stun by the sudden act and honestly, Len was too. He never thought he would lose his composure like that but Nero was so loud and annoying that he just saw red.

But then again, it was for the best. Len even went as far as threaten the man to not say a single word about what happen, something Len wouldn't usually do but even so, he very much enjoyed the look of fear in his eyes.

"Will he heed my warning this time?" He said to himself. He then chuckled at the thought as he picked a white tulip and slicing its stem of with his sickle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Truthfully I think this chapter was really...unrealistic and well, terrible (for lac of better words) in my opinion since I was nearly running out of ideas.**

 **Anyways please review on what you think of this chapter. Also I might answer some reviews while I have the time. I hope you read the next chapter real soon!**

 **-Yugao702**

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Reply to Reviews:_**

 **meggis:** Aww I'm so glad I made you happy! Thank you for being the first to review my story, you wouldn't believe how happy I was! Yeah I know, I also kind of feel bad for rin's lovers as well but oh well, thats just how the story is right? *shrug*

 **OrangeBananas:** Yeah I love that song too! I kinda understand how you feel, no one seems to want to write a fanfic about it for some reason so I thought "if no one is going to do it then I will!" and blah blah blah something like that. I hope you like this chapter!

 **violetmistress:** Aww I'm one of your favorite authors? Oh I'm so flattered! Yeah, story lines with a dark and gothic plot is kinda interesting so I understand that, especially with an incredibly cool guy like Len! Anyways the reason everyone seems ok with Len carrying a scythe/sickle around is because in those times (like the Elizabethan era) its pretty much normal to see a person carrying around heavy metals like swords and sickles since there was no technology at that time but of course, its still unnerving to some when they see someone carrying around a weapon but most of the time, no one would really bother unless you appear threatening or suspicious in any way. Well I'll try my best to update my other story 'Three Way'...until I can find some inspiration so it might take a while but pleas continue supporting me okay?

 **Rilliane:** Oh so you saw the song already. Yeah, I know the ending of the song isn't what one would call a happy fairytale ending but it can't be helped so I can't entirely guarantee you a happy ending in this story as much as much as I hate to see one of my fav characters dying again but feel free to read the story as it goes. I'm honestly just writing whatever pops in my head so ehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Len was rather surprise at how obedient Nero was.

He had heard from his servants that Nero hadn't visited her manor for a while now -or at least, when Len's around- He had honestly expected him to ignore his warning and continue coming to Rin's home like the rest but he never once expected him to actually follow his warning seriously.

Not that he wasn't happy about it, he was just taken back with the fact Nero actually took action with what he said last time. It was both pleasing...and very disappointing.

He thought he could be a challenge but instead he was nothing but a coward. Len sighed. But that still doesn't change the fact he is Rin's lover and he will not let that slip by. Now that he thought of it...it has been a week since he last saw that person...

Len glared at the large amount of papers that sat on his desk. He hated it when this happens. Being an earl is never an easy thing. He let out another sigh and stood up from his seat. He pondered for a moment if he should go to Rin's manor but then changed his mind. He shouldn't always go there, it would grab too much attention after all. People in this town just love to hear a good story, whether they are real or not.

And besides, it was troublesome and he would probably be just a bother there. He walked out of the room, ignoring the piles of paper and strolled down the hall where he bumped into Miki, who was busy cleaning the windows of the hall.

"Miki." He called out. Miki stopped what she was doing and looked over to her master. "Ah! Kagamine-sama." She quickly placed down the cloth she was holding and rushed over to him. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes...I would like to go to the town for today." Len said. "Its kind of cramped in this mansion...and I also heard there was a good harvest today so I might as well buy something along the way."

Miki nodded in response. "I see...then I shall prepare a carriage for you." She said. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Hmmm...usually I would have said no but for today, I will be needing an escort since the market will be full of people today." Len decided and Miki nodded once more. "Alright then, I'll be off to get you a carriage." She bowed and then turned around to leave.

Len silently stood at the hallway alone. He quietly sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, wondering what he could get in the market for himself...and maybe for Rin.

* * *

The ride was rather quiet. Miki sat across Len as the carriage moved. Len always knew Miki was naturally quiet biut this kind of silence was rather awkward. He was usually used to women chattering loudly whenever he was around, they would talk endlessly to the point that Len would get this odd urge to shut them up.

Rin on the other hand, was usually reserve but would talk endlessly to those she was comfortable with. Len always enjoyed talking to her, it was always enjoyable being around her.

But this kind of silence was something he could never get used to. He understood that servants aren't usually allowed to speak much without their master's permission, he often thought it was a troublesome and meaningless rule but it was necessary at times.

Len let out a small breath. How boring it is. The carriage slowly pulled to a stop and Len glanced out the window to see that they have arrived at the market place. As he thought, a large amount of people were at the market, walking around and coming towards stalls of all kinds.

The footman leaped out of his place and opened the door on the carriage. "Lets go Miki." Len said as he got out of the carriage with Miki following after.

The moment he stepped out of the carriage, most of the people in the market paused and stared at him. Before long, mutters were heard around at the sight of the Count. Len mentally sighed at the troublesome but predictable outcome. The next thing he knew was a small crowd began to form around him.

"Lord Kagamine!"

"Its the count of the Kagamine household!"

"There earl is here."

"Oh my, Kagamine-sama!"

Len sighed deeply for the last time as people, mostly women surrounded him, trying to get as close as possible to the Earl. Len forged a smile, causing the women to swoon at the sight of that handsome smile. "Thank you for your attention everyone but I apologize, I'm quite busy at the moment so will you all please step aside."

With that said, the crowd immediately moved away, making a pathway through the crowd. Len glance behind him. "Miki, be sure to be close." Miki nodded. Len then turned towards the footman. "Get us later in about few hours." He quietly ordered. The footman nodded and bowed before hopping onto the driver's seat and riding away with the carriage.

Len the began walking through the crowd, smiling at the people who smiled back. Some bowed in respect while others nodded at his direction in acknowledgment.

It was rather tiresome to go through this every time. The moment people spot him, he would always be surrounded by them, like butterflies after sweet nectar. It rather annoying at times but that was the price of being a well-known earl.

Walking through the busy streets of the market was a little difficult since the crowd of people were everywhere, moving around and buying things from different stalls and shops. "My lord...if you don't mind me asking..." Len glanced at Miki, who finally spoke after a while. "What are you going to buy?"

Len thought about it for a moment. He honestly didn't plan about it at first, he simply wanted to get out of the mansion for once after a long period of time. "Well..." He started. "I might buy some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Miki echoed in confusion. Len nodded. "Yes." He replied. "For Rin."

"Oh, for Lady Rin." Miki said in understanding. "Is it perhaps a gift for her?" Len mentally snorted. What else would it be? But he comment on it and simply smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Does this mean...you're courting the young lady?" Miki quietly asked. Len paused mid-step and he fully turned to Miki, staring at her silently. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! Its none of business after all." Miki quickly apologized as she felt like she had stepped on a landmine.

Len slowly shook his head. "No, its alright." He muttered.

Actually there were times Len thought of courting Rin but he would always dismiss the thought. But it was simply natural for him if he wanted to court her, right? He had known her for the longest time being her childhood friend. What's more, he had looks, fame, fortune. Pretty much, everything anyone would want. It would be understandable if they became lovers but unfortunately, Rin... _just sees me as nothing more than a childhood friend._

"Actually its just a gift...as her friend." Len said with a small shrug as he turned and continued walking. Miki nervously followed after him. "Um...Kagamine-sama." Miki muttered as a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"May I ask...what do you think about Lady Rin?"

"Hmph, you've been asking me a lot of questions about my relationship with Lady Rin lately." Len said and Miki blushed. "W-Well um...you've been visiting the Kagami manor for a while now and you've talking a lot about Lady Rin so I was just...curious." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

Len chuckled. "Lady Rin and I are just friends, Miki. Nothing more."

"But...don't you wish you were...more to her."

Len paused. "Not really." He said. Although, that was half a lie. "I doubt Lady Rin would have romantic feelings for me anyway." He shrugged. "And besides even if we do become lovers, it would only caus-"

"Len?"

Len froze instantly when he heard that familiar gentle voice. He turned around and saw it was her. Rin stood behind him with a look of surprise and beside was (much to his disappointment) Nero, who was just as shock. Len glanced down at their joined hands and his expression momentarily darkened before he regained his composure.

"Ah, Lady Kagami. I'm surprise to see you here." Len said, bowing in greeting. "Same here." Rin curtsied while Nero looked at Len nervously. Len glanced at him, causing him to flinch. He smiled at him which caused shivers to run down Nero's spine.

"Sir Akita, it has been a while hasn't it?" Len smiled while Nero gulped. "Y-Yes." He mumbled. "It has..."

"Might I ask what you two are doing here in the market?" Len asked casually and Rin smiled. "We were just walking around because being in the manor was a bit cramped so I thought we might as well visit the town."

Len mused. "I see...well I on the other hand, have some business to attend to here." He explained. "Business? What kind of business?" Rin asked curiously. Len chuckled and shook his head. "Its personal business Lady Kagami." Rin whined then huffed childishly which Len found cute. Len snickered.

Rin looked over Len's shoulder, spotting Miki and she grinned. "Oh, Miki! You're here with Le- Lord Kagamine?" She exclaimed as she released her hand from Nero's and walking towards the peach haired maid. Miki smiled gently. "It has been a while my lady." She curtsied.

The two girls chattered, leaving the two males at the side. Nero stared down at the ground while Len looked at him with a blank stare. "I see you're still with Lady Kagami hmm." Nero gulped as he slowly raised his eyes towards him. "Y-Yes, that's right.."

"...I noticed that you were avoiding me lately as well." Len noted quietly. Nero flinched. "Well um...I have been very busy lately..."

"Busy, huh...well, being the son of a merchant is indeed a busy thing to do." Len commented and Nero just continued to stare down at his feet. There was a few minutes of silence between them, the tension steadily rising by every second. "...Didn't I warn you to stay away from Lady Kagami?" Len questioned in a low voice.

Nero looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Err...Yes."

"Then why are you still around her? Are you that eager to die?"

"There is no such thing as a curse."

Len snorted. "As if you know anything about Rin's...case."

"Rin is not cursed." Nero repeated, feeling just a bit bolder. "There is no way someone as gentle and beautiful as her is cursed...You're the one who is thinks she is."

"Are you saying I just made that up?" He chuckled darkly. "Hold your tongue Akita, I knew her way before you even existed in her life."

"I know you're just trying to keep me away from her...and I know you have feelings for her." Len glared at him as Nero continued. "But I refuse to leave her and let you take her away...she's _mine_."

Len's hands curled into fists to the point, is knuckles turned white. How dare he...How dare he call Rin as his own. "Hmph, someone like you shouldn't even be near her to begin with."

"...She's _my_ lover and mine alone." Nero said. "Sorry but I will never hand her over to you."

"...Fine." Len sneered. "For now...Rin is your lover." Nero was rather surprise at the response, he was expecting a bit more than that...that was until Len stared down at him with a bitter smirk. "It won't matter anyway...You'll be dead in a few weeks time, then we'll see what will happen."

Len took a step forward while Nero took a step back. He grabbed his shoulder with a harsh grip, causing Nero to wince before Len quietly muttered in his ear. "Be sure to enjoy you're last few weeks because you'll be at death's door very soon."

Len pulled away as Nero stared at him with shock. Len smirked and turned towards the two females. "Well, Lady Kagami we must be going now."

"Eh? Already?" Rin looked at him and frowned. "Unfortunately, we do. Now, say goodbye to Lady Kagami, Miki." Miki pouted but then nodded and turned towards Rin then bowed. "Farewell, Lady Kagami until next time." Rin nodded and walked over to Nero, taking his arm with hers. "We should go too, Nero."

Nero looked over at Rin and nodded slowly. "That's right." He glanced at Len. "We should leave quickly." Rin looked at Len and smiled. "Farewell Lord Kagamine, be sure to visit the manor soon alright?" Len nodded. "If that is your wish, good day my lady."

With that, the two turned around and left. Rin waved goodbye to them and Len waved back until they were gone into the sea of people. Len's gentle expression instantly melted away and he stared into the distance with a blank expression on his face.

"Kagamine-sama?" Miki called out worriedly. Len looked over to her, his expression unchanged. Miki felt shivers go down her spine and she instinctively stepped back. "Lets go Miki." He said as he turned around to leave. Miki gulped as she slowly walked after him, only this time, she was more reluctant to follow.

After seeing that dark expression on his face, Miki felt her footsteps grow heavy with fear as they disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! (Well, more like write but you get the picture) Anyways I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update lately but I was so busy with school and I had no time to go to my computer and write a story so yeah...**

 **Also lately people have been asking me when to update this story, both through pm and reviews. I was kind of irritated when I read one review that said this story has _died_.**

 **So to the guest named 'Kitten' please don't say my story has probably died. I have been extremely busy with my personal life so if you don't understand that then please don't _ever_ review in my story again. If anyone comments in any of my stories like that, I will definitely delete it.**

 **Anyways please continue supporting this story alright? Don't forget to review as well!**

 **Well, Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

Len understood that he was a sinner.

There is no one on earth that hasn't committed a single sin in his or her life. It was impossible to avoid it. Sin was a part of our daily lives, a routine.

In normal circumstances, Len would be forgiving over a small mistake against him but Nero's sins were too heavy. Not only did he disrespect and disobey him but to claim that sweet innocent Rin as his?

It was beyond forgivable.

He thought of a thousand painful ways to end that annoying bastard but he had to be calm...at least for now.

He sighed as he walked down the halls towards his study. He might as well read a book to help him relax. Lately, he couldn't get the thought of Nero together with Rin out of his mind and it only fueled the anger inside him. Maybe he should just end it and kill Nero tonight...

No, it would just be too risky. Almost everyone in the town knows that damn pest mostly visits the Kagami manor and if he just happened to be there, it would bring suspicion to him. Also, it would greatly affect the Kagami's reputation as well as Rin's.

He had to be calm for now but if he doesn't find a way to get rid of the nuisance soon...his patience might run out.

Len ran a hand through his hair as he once again sighed. If only things weren't go tiresome, he would've lived his days more peacefully.

As soon as he entered his study, a voice called out. "Kagamine-sama." He turned to the side to see Miki briskly walking towards him with a letter at hand. "There has been a message for you." She bowed and offered the white envelope to him. Len stared at the envelope at her hands before he carefully took it. "Thank you Miki." He said. "I'll open it later. In the meantime, can you get some tea?"

Miki nodded and bowed before she left to prepare the said items. Len looked down at the envelope that had a familiar wax seal on it as he entered the study. He walked over to his desk and picked up the silver paper knife on top of it. He carefully slice through the seal and opened the letter.

He quickly scanned the paper before he scoffed. An invitation to a ball. How boring.

Lately, he had been receiving a whole mountain of invites to several parties and balls and he thought it was troublesome and boring to attend them.

He once again picked up the letter and took one last look at it. He raised a brow. "All noble families will be invited to this year's night ball...huh." He read out loud. It must be a very large ball then. He placed down the letter. Really, how troubleso-

Len paused. All noble families... That would mean the Akita family will definitely come, especially with a grand ball like this as well, as the Kagami family. He thought of an idea and he smirked. Maybe there was a way to get rid of that bastard.

At that moment, Miki entered the room with a tray of tea with a couple sweets. She set down the tray and pour a cup of tea. "Miki." Len spoke up, causing Miki to look up. "Send a letter to the Hatsune Family and tell them I'll be attending this year's ball." Miki raised a brow. Knowing her master, he would usually throw away any invitation sent to him, unless they were about business so it was unexpected to hear him say that he would actually accept an invitation.

But nonetheless, Miki obeyed and left the room to do what she was tasked to do. Len smirked. It was going to be an interesting ball indeed.

* * *

It was the night of the ball. Noble families of all sorts entered the large mansion that shone brightly in the darkness. Carriages stopped in front of the mansion as members of different families stepped out, one after another. Everyone was dressed formally as they tried to look their best in front of others.

The hall room was filled with guests as they chattered and laughed with each other as music was played in the background. In the side of the room, Len sighed tiresomely as the women around chattered loudly and tried grabbing his attention.

Len was, after all, one of the largest sought out bachelors in the country. With his good looks, fame, and fortune, it was impossible for women not to fall for the handsome young man and it made everyone wonder who would be the woman, lucky enough to have Len's affection.

If only they knew that there was only one girl he would ever put his complete attention to...

Speaking of which...Len looked around, hoping to catch the sight of a certain gorgeous blond. while ignoring the women around him. His eyes stopped when he noticed the woman at the other side of the room.

There she was, as beautiful as ever.

Rin stood at the side with men gathered around, which was expected. He watched as Rin talked to the men before excusing herself and quickly walked out of the crowd, towards the balcony.

"Excuse me, ladies." Len quietly dismissed before leaving the group of women, who whined in disappointment. Len made his way towards the balcony and smiled when he saw Rin sighed deeply, her back was turned towards him as he approached her.

"Sighing does not suit a lady, Rin." Len commented. Rin flinched and turned around. "Oh, its only you Len." She sighed and Len's lips curled even more. "What do you mean by that? Are you not happy to see me here?" He teased. Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, anyways what are you doing here?"

"I was invited here."

"...You know that's not what I meant, Len."

Len chuckled. "I only noticed that you suddenly left the crowd and went here so I thought I might as well greet you and take some fresh air." He smiled while Rin blinked. "Is it okay for you to leave the women like this?" She asked as she glanced behind him where everyone talked inside. "They must be very disappointed if you leave them."

She did noticed a large crowd of women surrounding someone in the far end of the room before she went to the balcony a few minutes ago but she definitely knew it was Len.

Len scoffed. "Don't worry about them, I was never interested in them in the first place." He said. "All they do is talk and talk that it was giving me a headache and besides, I'm not interested in forming an intimate relationship."

 _'Well, at least, not with them...'_ Len mentally added as he glanced at Rin. "But how about you? Is it alright for you to be out here instead of being surrounded by your many admirers?"

This time, it was Rin's turn to scoff. "Its fine. I'm sure they won't mind it." She sighed. "I don't understand why they still surround despite the fact, they all know I have a lover!"

"Well, Rin..." Len started as he walked closer to her side. "It is men's natural instinct to be close to a beautiful woman such as yourself and what's more gorgeous than a young woman standing in the middle of a large crowd, all alone like a rose among the thorns."

The corner of Rin's lips twitched to a smile. "Are you trying to flatter me, Len?"

Len then chuckled. "Take it as you may but I meant what I said. You are looking very beautiful tonight, Lady Kagami." He bowed teasingly which made Rin laugh. "You truly are charming, Len."

"Aren't I always?"

"Now, don't act all arrogant but still, why would men still crowd me even though I told them I have a lover? Are they thinking that they can convince me to leave him just like that with a few words of flattery?"

Len paused then smiled. "Rin...you may not know this but everyone just enjoys temptation." Len started. "There is something about things we are forbidden to have that makes it so appealing...The more you know you can't have, the more you want it."

Rin tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Len chuckled and reached out to her head. "You'll understand soon...though I think I understand the feeling of wanting something you know you can't have."

Rin just looked at him in confusion as Len pulled back his hand. "Which reminds me...where is Sir Akita?" Rin frowned. "Unfortunately, he's not here yet." Len frowned as well. "Leaving a woman to wait is very rude. Why do you stay with a man like him?" Rin huffed. "Don't say that. Nero is probably on his way with his family right now, lets just wait until then."

Len sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want." He shrugged. "And where is your parents, if I may ask."

"They were talking with some of the nobles a few minutes ago so there is nothing to worry about." Rin explained while Len hummed. "...Then shall I accompany you for now, Lady Kagami?"

Rin looked up with surprise before she smiled. "Well, I don't mind but won't your admirers be jealous to see you with another woman like me?"

"They'll only be envious because I'm with the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Really, Len. If you tell that to some other woman they would have instantly fall for you." Rin laughed while Len just smiled. Although he was completely serious with what he said, he didn't feel too disappointed.

"Then, shall we go?" He held out his hand to her which she took as they both smiled at each other. Len then quietly led her back in with a grin.

* * *

When he first entered the mansion, Len already felt bored. It was suffocating being in such a large crowd, especially when the women spotted him the moment he stepped into the room.

But now, he was enjoying himself at least for a bit. Although there were times, the men and women surround them while they were in the middle of a conversation. He still enjoyed it a bit.

That was until, he noticed a certain blond haired boy walking into the room with his family next to him from across the room, behind Rin.

Rin noticed the frown on Len's face and tilted her head. "Is something wrong, Len?" Len looked back at Rin and smiled. "No, nothing is wrong." He said before he glanced behind her. Nero instantly noticed and walked over to them, much to Len's annoyance.

"Good evening, Lady Kagami and Count Kagamine." Nero greeted. Rin turned around and grinned. "Nero! Geez, you're late."

Nero smiled. "Forgive me but the road was rather bumpy." Nero looked up and smiled warily at Len. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"No." Len deadpanned. "You weren't interrupting, I was just keeping the young lady company while you were busy coming here." Nero nodded. "I...I see." He muttered. "Then, thank you for keeping her company but I must bring Lady Kagami to meet my family- if that's fine with you."

Len suddenly had the urge to strangle Nero, right there, right now but he had to stay calm. He had to be respectable and levelheaded in the eyes of the public.

"By all means, she is after all, your _lover_." Len said calmly...almost coldly. Nero shivered but continued to smile, though it was a bit more wary. "Then, Lady Kagami, shall we go?"

Rin looked up at Nero then at Len. "Um, Yes." She muttered before Nero placed a hand onto her back and led her away from Len. Rin glanced behind her as they walked away and Len only smiled. As soon as they disappeared from the crowd, Len's smile dropped, replacing it with a seemingly emotionless expression.

Ahhh, how annoying.

"Count Kagamine." Len turned around to see a tall robust looking man. He had grayish green hair and his face was wrinkled, but mainly by the ceases around his mouth from smiling too much. His green eyes looked down at Len as he smiled.

"Lord Hatsune." Len bowed in respect. "It has been a while."

"It has, hasn't it, Count Kagamine." Lord Hatsune laughed heartily. "I see you haven't changed a bit...especially your height."

"...Lord Hatsune, please don't tease me like that. I'm still growing after all."

Lord Hatsune only laughed. "I apologize. I haven't seen you for a while that I thought might have a bit of fun." He patted his head, almost fatherly. Len groaned and he gently pushed his hand away. "My lord, I'm already eighteen. Please don't treat me like a child, especially around others."

"Haha, Forgive me." Lord Hatsune chuckled. "Anyways, thank you for accepting my invitation, Count Kagamine. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to come at all."

"I'm glad to be here and yes, usually I would be too busy to come but since I had some time I thought I might as well, come to such a grand ball such as this." Len explained. Lord Hatsune nodded. "I see, well, I would like you to meet my children." He looked behind him and beckoned two people from the side, who moved towards them.

"These are my children." He placed a hand on both of his children's shoulders. "This is my eldest son, Mikuo Hatsune." Len looked at the turquoise haired male who bowed respectfully. He was tall and appeared very handsome, he looked a bit similar to his father as well.

Len bowed as well. "And this is my daughter, Miku Hatsune." This time, he looked over to the young woman who looked just like her brother. She had long turquoise hair that was tied to two pigtails and was also quite beautiful but not as beautiful as Rin, in Len's opinion.

Miku glanced at him before she looked down at the ground bashfully, her face was as red as a tomato and she curtsied timidly. Len raised a brow but said nothing as he bowed. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours." Mikuo said. Len nodded before looking back to Lord Hatsune. "My lord, there's something I need to-"

"Master." A servant quickly called out as he briskly moved towards Lord Hatsune. He muttered something into his ear and Lord Hatsune nodded. "Alright, I'll be there." With that, the servant left almost instantly. Lord Hatsune turned back to Len. "Forgive me but I have some business to attend, if you'll excuse me."

And Lord Hatsune turned and left, leaving Len alone with his children. "Well..." Mikuo started. "I have heard a lot about you from our father, Count Kagamine."

"Really now." Len said simply. "Well, I hope he didn't mentioned anything unnecessary about me."

"No, he mostly praised you...especially with how you became the head of the Kagamine family at such a young age."

"I see." Len nodded. "Well, its nothing to be proud of. In fact, its very difficult managing a business alone." Mikuo smiled and chuckled. "Understandable. I'm not really excited to managing our family business in the future, being the heir of the Hatsune family and all."

"Um..Nii-sama." Miku pouted. "Can you at least let me talk to Sir Kagamine as well?"

"Ah, I apologize." Mikuo softly laughed. "My sister has admired you for the longest time after our father told us about you."

"Nii-sama!" Miku exclaimed as her face darkened to a much darker shade of red. Mikuo simply continued. "She had been going on about how she wanted to meet you someday and how you wonderful you seem-" Miku quickly clamped a hand on her very amused brother's mouth. Her face now rivaled a tomato.

Len smiled a bit and chuckled. "Really? Well, I'm flattered but you shouldn't reveal a lady's secret Sir Hatsune. It might one day be your downfall."

Miku sighed and looked at her brother. "See? At least, Sir Kagamine has more manners than you." Mikuo only chuckled before gently pushing her hand away from his mouth. "Anyways, Sir Kagamine, if you don't mind, would you take my sister to dance? She had been a wallflower for so long, it hurts to watch."

"Nii-sama!" She glared at him. Len momentarily frowned at the request. "Well..." He began then he glanced behind him. He saw Rin and Nero talking to each other before he saw Nero leading Rin to the dance hall. He narrowed his eyes at them before looked at the two siblings and smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Lady Hatsune, will you do me the honor?" He stretched his hand towards her.

Miku blushed before shyly taking his hand. "Y-Yes!" She exclaimed, almost happily. Len nodded towards Mikuo who nodded back before he brought Miku to the dance floor.

He calmly placed his hand on her mid-back and took her hand while Miku timidly placed her hand on his shoulder as they stood arms length then waltzed along the allegro tempo.

Miku looked down at her feet to prevent them from accidentally stomping onto one of his feet, in the same time, not to look into his eyes because of her shy attitude at the moment, while Len glanced around, looking for the two blonds among the group of people dancing.

His eyes stopped when he saw the dancing couple a few meters away, smiling and laughing. He grind his teeth at the sight and accidentally tightened his grip on Miku's hand. Miku looked at her hand then up at Len. "Sir Kagamine?" She muttered in confusion.

Len loosened his hold and smiled apologetically. A few minutes later, Len span Miku around, exchanging partners and to his slight surprise, his new partner was...

"Are you enjoying the dance, Len?" Rin smiled as they waltzed across the room. "Fairly and I'm quite sure you're enjoying it with Nero."

"Well, he is quite the dancer." Rin giggled. "But I didn't expect you to be dance, Len...especially with someone as lovely as her." They glanced at Nero and Miku who danced at a distance. "Oh, she's actually the daughter of Lord Hatsune, I'm actually doing her brother a favor."

"Oh? But to dance with someone such as her must be quite nice." Rin grinned. Len's lips curled upwards. "I'll admit she is indeed lovely but she is nothing compared to you."

"Len, will you please stop trying to flatter me?" Rin laughed. At a certain tempo, it was time to change partners again. Although, Len was slightly disappointed about it. He span Rin around and Miku was once again in front of him. The music soon ended and they both bowed towards each other then Len led Miku out of the dance floor.

"Thank you for sharing this dance with me, Sir Kagamine." Miku smiled and Len smiled back. "Of course, Lady Hatsune." Miku nodded and turned around, walking to her brother, who nodded at Len in thanks.

Len looked over to Rin's direction as she once again talked with Nero happily. Len bit his lip before he glanced over to the servant who was drinks to the guest. Walking towards him and he said calmly. "A glass please."

The servant nodded as he lowered the tray in his hand, towards him. Len picked up the glass of wine and glared at the couple. He took a sip of his wine and approached them while forging a smile. "Lady Kagami and Sir Akita, would you mind if we have a drink together."

Nero looked at Len with shock before he glanced down at the glass at his hand while Rin smiled and nodded eagerly. "Of course! Why not." Nero looked hesitant but then nodded. Len smiled as he gave his glass towards Nero. "Would you mind holding it for me?"

Nero frowned but took the glass nonetheless. Len then called over the servant who immediately noticed and briskly walked over to them. Len took two glasses of wine and nodded to the servant as he walked away. He then slipped something into one of the drinks without anyone noticing before he turned back to the two.

"Here you go." He offered Rin a glass which she took gratefully then looked at Nero and grinned widely. "And here you go."

Nero looked at the glass suspiciously but took it anyways. "Thank you." He muttered before giving back Len his glass. Len took it and smiled. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." They clang their glasses before drinking it. Len smirked against his glass as he watched Nero gulp the wine.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while. You know I was planning to make this chapter longer but I didn't really have the time. Anyways thank you so much for supporting this story even though I barely update it.**

 **I hope you'll support my other stories as well as the new ones I created. I hope you like them.**

 **For now, I won't be able to update (which I know is no surprise) so please be patient but I might do a surprise update here and there so be prepared.**

 **Well, for now, Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

Len watched as Nero talk with the other nobles from the other side of the room. A smile was framed firmly on his lips as he noticed the way Nero would hold his head as if in pain and how he would often yawn tiredly. It seems the drug was finally taking affect. He leaned back against the pillar with an amused look on his face.

"Lord Kagamine." He looked at the side to see a young woman approaching him. She had long blond hair that was tied into a side ponytail and she wore a large puffy dress that seemed a bit too much for a woman like her. She was admittingly pretty...if she didn't wear such heavy make up on her face.

He gave a blank smile towards her as she stopped right next to him. "I am Lady Neru Akita, the eldest daughter of the Akita household." She curtsied. Well, that explains why he thought she looked familiar. Len simply smiled and bowed. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Lady Akita."

Neru smiled back. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here all alone?" She questioned. Len took a quick glance towards Nero's direction. "I simply want to enjoy the party in peace...since the women here won't leave me alone."

"Oh?" Neru looked at Len with a slightly surprised look. Len could tell that she wasn't expecting that kind of reply but he couldn't really help himself since she seemed similar to Nero, though she was much more reserve than her brother.

"Yes...Forgive me if I seem to forward." Len said with an almost monotone voice. "Ah, well there is no reason for you to apologize." Neru quickly said with an awkward smile. "I just didn't expect you to be this type of character...though..." She then gave him a coy look. "I do like to get to know you more, Kagamine-sama."

She took a step forward and she trailed her fingers up his arm which made him raise a brow. Women aren't as straightforward or flirtatious like this, especially those who are in noble families so Len couldn't help but give credit to this girl for being so bold.

"Thank you for taking interest in me but unfortunately I can't say much about myself." Len dismissed as he gently pushed her hand away. "Besides I would probably be too boring for you."

"Oh, I don't mind." Neru insisted. "I just want to talk about you. Please tell me everything about you, I want to know _everything_." She then stepped even closer and wrapped her arms around his. This woman was seriously getting on his nerves. He will admit that he admired the fact she was brave enough to this in public but it was already becoming annoying.

She truly is Nero's older sister. Len looked over to Nero's direction once again, where this time he noticed Rin slowly approaching Nero with a worried look on her face, then turned back to Neru, who continued to cling to him. He might as well humor her before he leaves.

"Lady Akita, unfortunately I must go." Len said while Neru looked up and frowned. "Already? But we haven't gotten the chance to talk about ourselves."

Len forged a smile. "I apologize but I really must leave." He slipped away from her grip then took her hand. "But we may meet again someday so until then, my dear lady." He then softly laid a kiss on the back of her hand. Neru blushed deep red and began giggling madly before she smiled at him dreamily and skipped away.

Len turned around, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth and sighed. He peeked over to the blond couple before making a bee line through the large crowd and quickly leaving the mansion briefly.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Rin looked at Nero worriedly as he groaned, holding his head in pain. "Nero, are you alright?"

"Yeah...My head just hurts a bit, that's all." Nero smiled warily at Rin. Rin frowned, he obviously didn't look well at all. She could see the light sweat that covered his skin and he was panting a bit as if he had been walking for mile. "I think its best if you rest for a bit, you look like you're about to collapse!"

"No, I said I was fine." Nero panted. "Nero, you're don't look one bit alright and you look terrible." Rin said. "I said, I'm fine, Rin." Nero once again denied, though even he knew that Rin was right. He didn't feel very good and was starting to feel dizzy as well as the painful throbs in his head.

He began to wonder why did he feel this terrible? Did he eat something wrong?

That was when he realized that he began to feel this way when Len offered him that glass. Could it be that he might have done something to his drink?

"Rin, There is something I need to tell-" That was when a sudden dizziness hit him. His vision was slowly start to spin and he began to move uneasily. His eyes lost focused and he fell onto Rin, half consciously. Rin yelped in surprise when Nero suddenly leaned his weight against her.

"N-Nero, are you alright?" Rin panicked for a moment as Nero's weight was starting to be too much for her to handle. "H-Hey, Nero-"

"I think Sir Akita has drank too much for tonight." Suddenly, Rin felt Nero being pulled away from her and she looked up to see Len smiling at her. "Len!" She gasped then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here, Nero hasn't been feeling well."

"He must have drank too much wine- the drinks here are very good though some are also quite strong." Len said as he held Nero from under his arms to prevent him from falling. "He must have accidentally drank one of them."

"Well..." Rin looked at Nero, who looked half awake. "He did drink a few glasses of wine..."

Len smiled. "I think its best if he is to be brought home...if any of the nobles here notices Sir Akita's...condition, his family name might be in stack." They looked towards the crowd where they noticed a few of the nobles were glancing at their direction curiously.

"I believe you're right." Rin muttered. "You should inform the Akita family that Nero will be retiring for the night while I help him into the carriage." Len suggested. "I'll have a foot's man take him home and assist him."

Rin nodded and turned to look for Nero's family. Len waited until Rin disappeared into the crowd before he stared down at the person in his hands with a impassive look. Nero struggled a bit but was too weak to do much at all. "Well, then Sir Akita..." Len started with a sadistic amusement. "Shall we leave?"

Len proceeded to drag the man out of the mansion, being careful not to bring any attention towards them as to not ruin his plans. He pulled the blond haired man outside as he mumbled and muttered unintelligible things under his breath which Len ignored.

He was able to call a foot's man as soon as they were outside the mansion. "Can you go find the Akita family's carriage and bring him home?" Len requested. "He had a bit too much to drink for today."

The foot's man looked down at the motionless and mumbling person in his hands before he nodded and rushed off to grab the carriage. Len smirked and looked down at Nero. "Well, Sir Akita it seems its time for us to part." He said as he watched the carriage being pulled out of the side. "I'll admit you were the bravest and the first man to ever stand up against me and I admire that."

The carriage stopped right in front of them and the foot's man quickly leaped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for them. "Unfortunately...you disrespected me too much...and that is a very grave sin."

Len dragged Nero into the carriage and placed him on the seat. He sighed. "If only you had heeded my warning you would've saved yourself for despair but then again...I doubt you would still come out alive."

In a way, Nero with his half conscious mind was able to at least hear what Len was saying and Len knew that as he smirked. "Well then, farewell Sir Akita...may your soul rest in peace." With that, he shut the carriage door and nodded to the foot's man to go.

The carriage began to leave the mansion and he watched it go. He chuckled as he turned around to walk back into the mansion.

The carriage rode away into the distance. If one looked closely they would have noticed cut mark on the wheels and how it was slowly loosening from its place...

* * *

Len walked into the manor with satisfied smile on his face. He was finally able to get rid of that annoying pest and felt a heavy weight finally leave his shoulders as he relaxed.

He spotted Rin almost immediately as she walked through the hall with a look of concern on her lovely face. Len was about to approach her when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Mikuo, who smiled at him. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sir Kagamine?" He asked. "You were smiling quite widely just now."

"Oh, yes." Len nodded. "Something...amusing happened so I was smiling."

"I see, well I simply want to thank you for dancing with my sister." Mikuo said. "She was very happy and won't stop talking about how you're such a wonderful dancer."

"Really?" Len forged a smile. "Well, I'm happy to hear that she enjoyed the dance...but I must be going now." He glanced over at Rin's direction. Mikuo seemed to have caught the action and looked over to where Len was looking. "Is she an acquaintance of yours?" He asked.

Len looked at Mikuo. "In a way..."

"Well, do you mind if you introduce me to her? I would love to know your acquaintances." He said without moving his eyes from Rin. Len narrowed his eyes at him but wordlessly nodded as the two approached the blond girl. "Rin." Len called. Rin turned to face Len. "Len! I already informed Nero's family..Is Nero okay?" She asked worriedly.

Len nodded. "Yes, I have the foot's man escort him back to his house." Rin sighed in relief before finally noticing another person's presence. "Oh, and who is this?"

"...Rin, this is Sir Mikuo Hatsune, the son of the viscount who invited us here." Mikuo bowed in respect. "Sir Hatsune, this is Lady Rin Kagami, the only daughter of the Kagami family as well as my childhood friend." Len introduced and Rin smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you my lord." She curtsied.

Mikuo smiled and took Rin's hand. "The pleasure is mine, my lady." He kissed her back of her hand and Rin blushed while Len glared at him.

Mikuo simply smiled. "How to do find the party so far, Lady Kagami?" Rin blinked and cleared her throat to clear her embarrassment. "The party was quite enjoyable, my lord." She said with a soft smile. "I, especially liked the dancing."

"Oh? Is that so?" Mikuo chuckled. "Then if you don't mind...won't you dance with me in the next dance?" Rin's face colored. "Ah, but my lord...I..." Rin trailed off.

"One dance won't hurt." Mikuo persuaded. "I won't force you but if you want to..." He outstretched his hand. Rin was hesitant at first but then took it. Mikuo smiled in response before turning to Len who stared at him intensely. "If you don't mind, we will be dancing...is that okay with you?"

Len wore a blank expression and nodded. "By all means, go ahead." He said. Mikuo simply grinned and proceeded to lead Rin to the dance floor while Len frowned.

This wasn't suppose to happen...

* * *

Nero was slowly become more conscious of his surroundings.

The carriage rattle and shook as the carriage moved through the slightly bumpy road and the horses were heard as they huffed and pulled the carriage with ease.

He was aware that Len had dragged him to his carriage. It was nothing unusual but what he didn't understand was the words Len said as they left. What did he mean by that? Surely, he didn't mean it...right?

Len certainly wouldn't kill him right?...but then again, he barely knew him. In fact, he nearly tried to stab him in their first meeting. He groaned as he still felt that painful throb in his head. His vision was still slightly blurry and he sighed.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat. Len sound so...serious as he said that, as if he knew something. But what frightened him while he was half conscious of what was happening was the faint terrifying look in his eyes. It was like... _murderous_. And it was completely frightening.

He shuddered as he remembered the look he gave him. It unnerving...Why did Len Kagamine hated him so much? He understood that Len seemingly had feelings for Rin and he also understood that he was probably getting in the way...but to antagonize him this much...it was scary.

Although, Len didn't do anything directly at him physically...the way he acted and looked at him was what made his mind scream to get away from him.

 _"Farewell Sir Akita...may your soul rest in peace."_

Those words echoed in his mind and he gulped. It was no ordinary goodbye...He was dead serious with what he said.

He had calm down. There was no way something bad would happen...That's right, everything is going to be alri-

Suddenly, the carriage began to rattle more violently and Nero yelped as he was tossed around the carriage. The horses suddenly panicked at the sudden change of weight as one of the wooden wheels of the carriage began to break and loosen from its place.

The driver pulled the reins, trying to stop the horses and the carriage but unfortunately, it was too late...

 _CRASH!_

The wheel finally gave way, breaking into pieces. The carriage slid from the lack of support and flipped over. It tumbled, dragging the horses and driver down and ultimately crashing along the side. The damage was heavy and Nero was heavily injured and was bleeding to death.

His last thoughts were of Rin and in the very back of his mind, another thought suddenly popped into his mind as his life slowly faded...was the haunting smirk of Len Kagamine as he closed the couch's door.

* * *

It was another day...Another funeral to attend to.

Len mentally sighed as he heard loud weeping coming from the local church. The bell rang, signalling the end of the funeral. He walked towards the church while people began to mutter to one another.

"I heard that the son of the Baron who had just arrived here was caught in a carriage accident." A woman said to her group.

"I heard it was after a ball the Hatsune household organized for the nobles a few nights ago."

"To think an unfortunate accident happened while a grand party! It must be a huge uproar for the Viscount."

"It had to be, but its rather odd that the son of a Baron to leave a party while his family is still there."

"The couch, who was involved in the accident and survived, said that one of the wheels gave out suddenly...It must have been a rather old carriage."

"But isn't that rather careless? To ride an old carriage without thinking that it might break down?"

"It is, and I heard he was the lover of the only daughter of the the Kagami family."

"Oh my, Lady Kagami's lover? Didn't her former lover just died a month ago?"

"Yes, the poor dear must be heartbroken again."

"Truly unfortunate..."

The group continued to gossip as Len passed by without glancing at them. He walked up the church, where people wearing black walked out without a word. He had paid his respects to the Akita family as he passed by them. The parents sobbed pitifully while Neru ran towards him and leaped into his arms, crying.

Len wanted nothing more but to push this girl away from him but that would definitely hurt his reputation. She was just like her brother. Bold but shameless.

How could she run into the arms of a man who she barely knew and weep against him. He wanted nothing to do with her in the first place but for now, he would let her be since he was understanding enough to know that it was an act of depression.

After a few minutes, he finally pushed her away gently and says his sympathies to her family. After a while, Len walked into the church where the only figure was left on the ground, crying against the coffin in front of her.

Len quietly approached the weeping woman on the ground and smiled in a way anyone would find inappropriate and insensitive in such a terribly sad occasion.

"Rin, didn't I tell you?." Len said. "A lady shouldn't be kneeling on the ground." Rin looked up and turned to Len with a miserable look in her eyes. She stood up and dash towards him. "Len, why did this have to happen?" She cried against his chest. "If only I could've help him..."

It was a rather useless thought. Even if she did try to help him, even if she did prevented the whole thing from happening, nothing would change. He'd still die either way.

Len wrapped his arms around her. "Rin, there was nothing we can do...we couldn't have known what was going to happen so don't blame yourself." He gently placed some space between them and he wiped away her tears. "Here take this." He smiled brightly as he offered her a white tulip. "To cheer you up."

Rin sniffed and took the tulip. She then leaned back against Len's chest and sobbed once again. "Thank you for being here today Len." She muttered against his chest.

If only Rin leaned on him more like this, things would've been more easier. If Rin only relied on him and only him...she wouldn't have suffered like this.

After all...he _loves_ her, more than anything.

Len smiled as he embraced her tightly. "I'm glad to be here, Rin." He grinned. "I'm _very_ glad."

* * *

Rin was a very sinful woman.

She was never satisfied with one man and it irked Len. Why did she continuously looked for a new lover? It was a mystery Len can never understand and he wanted to end it.

A month later, the news of Rin having a new lover reached his manor and once again, the cycle repeats. Len glared out his window silently. Why does she even bother looking for a new lover anyway? He understood that Rin was the type of person who would fall in love easily but this was ridiculous.

He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He should calm down since it was no different for any day. He heard a knock then the door opened.

"Kagamine-sama." Miki called out as soon as she opened the door. "Your carriage has been prepared." Without looking away from the window, Len replied. "Yes, thank you Miki."

Miki bowed and once again left the room. Len glared even harder out the window as he thought of what to do next.

-0-0-0-

"Len, welcome back." Rin cheerfully said as Len stepped out his carriage. He then gave her a pleasant smile. "Lady Kagami, I'm just here for a short visit."

Rin pouted. "Len, we talked about this over and over again. You don't need to be so formal around me." Len chuckled. "Well, I don't think nobles should act too familiar with each other."

"But we've known each other since we were children and besides no one is around! Geez, you are so mean." Rin huffed and crossed her arms. Len laughed at the childish antic. She was definitely child-like and innocent...its a pity that she always looks for a new lover.

Which reminds him...

"I heard that there was someone here before me...your new lover?" Len said. "Oh yes!" Rin confirmed. "Geez, rumors spread in this town quicker than expected. He's here already but he'll be right here shortly."

Maybe he should take this chance to tell her to stop looking for more lovers. It wasn't because he pitied the idiots who try to pursue her...in fact, he fairly _enjoyed_ making their lives miserable. It was because it would be a waste of energy to deal with them every time.

"Rin, there is something we need to ta-"

"Lord Kagamine." Len stopped the moment he heard that very familiar voice. He glanced up and looked behind Rin to see the person he half expected to be there, in the same time dreaded.

Len let loose a friendly smile. "Lord Hatsune." This was going to be a bit more interesting than he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while since I posted a new chapter but due to a terrible storm here, there was no electricity for a whole two weeks (and I almost went insane since there is no internet and I cant leave the house either because of the storm) and because of the storm, my school schedule has been wrecked.**

 **The principal decided that the students (AKA us, the pitiful prisoners) have to stay much, much longer in school. Isn't that crazy?! I had to go at home at 10 pm! Irritating!**

 **Anyways lets not talk about that. Three days ago it was my birthday so Lets all smile shall we? Happy Belate Birthday to me!**

 **Not that I think about Nero was probably the character with the longest scene so far...then again Rei was kind of a test subject at that time (Sorry Rei-kun!)**

 **You know guys, I am highly aware that the original story plot was that Rin and Len are siblings and they are a prince and a princess and such. I know that very well but the author, hitoshzuku-p (who I absolutely love her songs) decided to announce that summary _after_ I posted this story and in all honesty...**

 **I was pretty annoyed because if she had announced it sooner...I wouldn't have such a hard time thinking about the story plot. But then again...if I had to make a story with siblings in love with each other, I wanted to make a twincest story as a 'Spice' story because that video was awesome. Its kind of funny how Len can sing a song about coughsexcough while Kaito sings about rainbows? Weird huh?**

 **Anyways thank you for supporting this story and I hope you continue to do so. Also don't forget to review for me alright? Well, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided...that I will keep the story as it is for now.**

 **I'll probably make a rewrite of this story and place it in a separate file. Originally I was really going to rewrite this whole thing but since a lot of you guys want the two to get together, I thought that things might not end up well if I made it an incest, in the same time, all my efforts on this would go to waste.**

 **Don't worry though once I make a separate story of this, I will post it but with a different plot than this story so that it wouldn't be too predictable. Of course, some of the parts might be taken from here but I still hope you'll read once I'm done with this.**

 **Also I am extremely sorry for the long delay but...yeah, my social life kinda sucks right now.**

 **Anyways lets move on with the story!**

* * *

It was actually no surprise to see that Mikuo was Rin's new lover.

After the party, the two had been quite close to each other despite Rin having a lover, which made Len very suspicious. In all honesty, Len felt a rather twisted and masochistic sense of amusement in this development but of course, he didn't let it show.

Although this may be a bit harder to get rid of this suitor than the rest since Mikuo is in fact, the son of one of his biggest business partners therefore if he suddenly passed away, the Hatsune family would definitely lose a potential heir and it would cause a huge uproar in his business which would not be very good.

For now, he might as well play along just a bit longer before he can decide what to do with him.

"-gamine, Lord Kagamine." Len snapped out of his daze when he heard someone calling out to him. He looked up towards the two people who sat in front of him. Right now, they were at the guest room having tea. In normal circumstances, Len wouldn't stay there for too long but today, he might as well make this an exception. "Are you alright?" Mikuo asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

Len smiled. "Do excuse me...I have been feeling a bit tired lately from the lack of sleep." He said. "Lack of sleep?" Rin frowned. "That's not good for your health, what's so important that you'd have to give up a few hours of sleep?"

"Business, Lady Rin." Len replied as he took a sip of his tea. "I run a large business after all so you should at least, expect that there would be times I'd lose a couple of hours of rest."

"Lord Kagamine, that was rather rude to the lady." Mikuo lightly scolded. Len let loose a tiny smile. It was actually the first time someone other than Rin to have scolded him like this, even though it was very light one. "The young lady doesn't mind, she is quite use to this and besides she often did that towards me after all."

"Ahem!" Rin cleared her throat. "Lord Kagamine, are you trying to make me look bad in front of my lover?" Len only chuckled. "Of course not, my dear lady. I was simply tell Sir Hatsune how interesting you are and how entertaining you can be at times."

"Enterta-! Hey, are you saying I'm some _clown_?!" She huffed while the two men only chuckled. "Well, you can act a lot like a clown at times." Len teased with Rin grunted in irritation and embarrassment as her cheeks colored. "Now, now, that's enough." Mikuo cut in with a chuckle. "Lord Kagamine, I would advise you not to tease the lady so much."

This time, Len laughed heartily. "I apologize but I couldn't help but want to joke with her a bit like old times." He said as he smiled at Rin. "She can be a bit too strict at times."

Rin huffed childishly which made them smile. "Anyways, I'm interested in what you do, Sir Hatsune." Len said, turning his attention to the teal haired male.

"Me?" Mikuo blinked and Len nodded. "Well, we have only met each other once so I'm interested to know more about you- especially since you're Lady Rin's lover."

"Hmm, is that so?" Mikuo mused. "I would love to tell you more but unfortunately there isn't much to say about myself so I can't really tell you anything."

"Really now? I see." Len said as he took another sip of his tea. That was something he can respect. He didn't like people who bragging about themselves so much, so he couldn't help but give his approval at his manners. Rin, on the other hand, pouted. "Ehh, but I want to know more about you, Mikuo. What are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time? And such."

"Lady Rin, I can't really say much about myself." Mikuo smiled warily. "Although, I think you would love to meet my sister, Miku. She has more to say about herself than me." Rin blinked. "Your sister?" Mikuo nodded. "Yes, my younger sister. If you don't mind...I hope to bring her along sometime."

"Of course you can. I would be delighted to meet your sister." Rin exclaimed happily while Len quietly continued drinking his tea.

For a moment, Len thought that request was very troublesome. After meeting the young lady in the party, Len saw Miku as an extremely naive and bubbly girl who didn't have a care in the world. He can obviously tell she had an interest in him from their first meeting but of course, the feeling wasn't mutual at all.

The girl just seemed too naive, too unwary. She had the kind of innocence that just makes you want to manipulate her until she no longer had a purpose like a ragged doll. A very easy target.

Len never liked the company of those type of women. They never seem to pose a worthy challenge, then again no one ever seemed to give him a worthwhile challenge at all. Well...maybe expect for Rin.

"Your sister is a...rather interesting character." Len remarked. "You seem quite close to her, Sir Hatsune."

"She is my sister after all." Mikuo smiled proudly. "I grew up with her and mostly spend my time with her when Father and Mother are not around."

 _'Hmm, a very attached sibling he seems.'_ Len mused. He seemed very proud of his sister and Len couldn't help but find it peculiar. He had never had any siblings so he found it interesting in a way.

Although, he also found a sibling troublesome. They were often hard to handle and often use their blood relation as an excuse to prove a point or gain something so it would probably be very tiresome to handle them.

Now that he thought about it...there were a few times, someone would mistaken Len as Rin's twin from how coincidentally similar they are in looks. Well, he couldn't really blame them and he honestly wasn't too surprise about it. If anything, he could tell anyone he was her twin and they wouldn't take a second thought about it.

"Your sister seems to depend on you a lot." Len noted. "She apparently clings to you a bit too much."

"Len! That's rude!" Rin scolded instantly. Mikuo gave an uncomfortable look for a moment. "Well, I will admit she can be a bit too...attached to me but I don't think anything is wrong with it. It simply means she depends on me and knows I would always be there for her."

"A close relationship you two have..." Len muttered as he stared into his tea. "It almost makes me envious." Len sipped his tea and sighed as he watched the two lovers as they talked to each other. It was almost annoying to see someone being so familiar with his dear Rin but they were lovers so there was nothing he can do.

He leaned back against his chair and lightly scratched the arm of the chair. It was getting a bit irritating by the minute. "Oh! That reminds me." Rin stood up. "There is something I would like to get first. It's in my room so please wait for me here while I get it, okay?"

With that, Rin walked out of the room, leaving the two males alone. There was a short silence between them as they stared at each other. "I didn't think you were that interested with Lady Rin, Sir Mikuo." Len said. Mikuo shrugged and leaned against the couch. "Well, I never said I wasn't interested on her as well."

Len narrowed his eyes at him. "You do realize Lady Rin's former lover has just died in an accident right?" He questioned. "Ah yes, it was truly an unfortunate accident." Mikuo remarked as he picked up his tea. "It caused a bit of trouble for my family since he died right after the party but no problem so forth after that."

"You don't seem to feel any sympathize for the tragedy." Len comment bluntly, then again he didn't seem to feel sorry for it either.

"Of course, I feel sympathy for the Akita Family." Mikuo said, taking a sip of his tea. "They have, after all lost a son at such a young age, its truly unfortunate but I wasn't close to the family members, much less Sir Nero Akita so I can't truly express it properly."

Len nodded in understanding and agreement. Mikuo was indeed a very interesting person, it was almost ashame he just had to be the lover of his sweet innocent Rin. If things were different, he would have been a very close friend of his but unfortunately he was with his sweet Rin.

It was truly, truly unfortunate.

"About your younger sister." Len started, deciding to change the topic. "She seems very attached to you."

"Well, as I said before I spend nearly everyday with her." Mikuo began quietly. "Father was often busy with work and Mother was bedridden at the time so it was only me and my sister. She often cried over everything and was reckless so I had to look after her many times."

"This is simply out of curiously but...is it tiring to always watch over sibling everyday without any delay?" Len asked. Mikuo then laughed. "Well, sometimes but its fine. She is after all, my dear sister and it is my responsibility to look after her when things go wrong."

Len mused silently as he took a sip of his own tea. Mikuo stared into the bottom of his teacup for a moment before he lifted his head. "You know...my sister seems have her eyes on you." Mikuo admitted. Len simply continued drinking, unfazed by the obvious fact. He soon placed down his cup and looked at Mikuo with a deadpanned expression.

"Really?...is that so?" Len replied lazily in an uncaring tone. Mikuo ignored this and just smiled a bit at him. "Yes, she seems to be very interested in you."

"I see." Len said, his expression unchanging. In all honestly, he didn't really care about that girl's feelings. As said before, Len only saw her as an extremely naive and weak girl that it was almost boring. The woman can ever truly interest him would Rin, herself. Something he would fully admit to himself.

"Sir Kagamine..." Len looked up at Mikuo. "If its alright with you...could you spend time with my sister as a favor from me." Len raised a brow at him. "Sir Hatsune, are you trying to push me into your sister?"

"Perhaps." Mikuo admitted with a shrug. "But this is mostly for my sister's interest. I want my sister to be happy and spending time with you might make her even happier."

"Are you expecting something to happen between us if I accept this 'favor' of yours?" Len questioned. Mikuo simply smiled. "If things do go well, perhaps I am." Len narrowed his eyes at him. Was he serious? "Sir Hatsune, I don't think asking someone whom you don't know all too well to spend time with your sister simply because she is interested is...appropriate."

Mikuo lightly shook his head. "Oh but I do know you well enough." Len raised a brow at him. "Really now?" Mikuo nodded. "Yes...you may find this very inappropriate but I did a bit of research about you."

"Oh?" Len said a bit boredly. He highly doubted he knew much about him.

"Yes, it wasn't really hard to find out about you." Mikuo began. "Like for example...you are apparently are fond of carrying around a small sickle."

There was a pause in the air. "That's right." Len said. "My mother loved flowers and I would carry a sickle around in case I want to pick flowers for my home...call it a sentimental act."

"I see. According to what I read, your mother, the countess of the Kagamine family died from a carriage accident, am I correct?"

"Yes, she died three years ago, when I was fifteen. Its nothing much to talk about."

"Oh? Then how about when your father died from a sickness?"

"...Sir Hatsune, I think its very insensitive of you to continue this topic any further." Len remarked with a blank expression. "Its very rude to bring up subjects about the dead."

"Of course, I apologize." Mikuo said. "I was simply curious about you since you became the earl of the Kagamine family at such a young age...and the fact you gained my sister's interest."

"Are you perhaps cautious of me, Sir Hatsune?" Len questioned. "Being the man who caught your dear sister's eye, it is expected of you being cautious of me."

Mikuo chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me now." He said. "Its true that I researched about you for my sister's sake but there is another reason why I did that."

"What's the other reason, if I might ask." Len said. Mikuo leaned forward with a smile. "Well, for Lady Kagami."

The air in the room froze. Len slowly frowned as he stared at Mikuo with cold eyes, obviously unamused. "For Lady Rin you say...I see, and why for the young lady?"

"Well, you may say I had a slight hunch about you related to Lady Kagami." Mikuo said. "I noticed the way you look at the young lady and that was when I realized your feelings for Lady Kagami."

"...Is there something wrong with that?" Len said lowly. "Oh no, nothing is wrong about it." Mikuo waved it off. "The lady is very elegant and beautiful. Its no surprise for you to fall for the young lady's charm." Mikuo sipped his tea while Len stared blankly at him.

"I honestly thought your feelings for Lady Kagami was simply a short infatuation but it seems I was wrong." He said. "...If you knew that much, why did you take Lady Rin as your lover?" Len questioned. Mikuo sighed slightly. "You can say, I have fallen for the lady at first sight." He said. "I wasn't wiling to let such a lovely woman out of my sights so when her lover passed away due to the accident...I thought it would be a good chance for me to take her- regardless of the inappropriate timing."

"That's very cruel of you." Len couldn't help but remark. "Going after a woman who has just lost a lover like it was nothing, its very cruel." Oh, how hypocritical he was acting. It was a bad habit of his but it doesn't matter.

Mikuo chuckled. "True." He agreed before he looked at Len with an odd glint in his eyes. "I also know you are somewhat involved with Sir Akita's accident."

The atmosphere grew even more tense that it was enough to make one suffocate. Len tightened his hand on his lap as his face gave away nothing. "Sir Hatsune, what do you mean?" He questioned sternly. "Well, Lady Kagami had told me that you were the one who brought Sir Akita to his carriage that night during the party." Mikuo said, taking another sip of his tea.

"Are you accusing me of something, Sir Hatsune?" Len said. "Sir Akita's death was caused by a carriage accident, I took no part around it except bringing him to his carriage. It was only a coincidence that he died right after I brought him out."

"True, you took no part of it what so ever." Mikuo said. He placed down his tea and smiled apologetically. "I apologize for being extremely rude today, Sir Kagamine. I simply wanted to make a conversation with you regardless of the topic and it appears I went a little too far. My apologize."

Len said nothing and stared down at his tea. Dangerous. He thought. This person was much more dangerous than he thought.

For a moment, he was tempted to give this person a little warning like he usually did but today, he wasn't going to even bother. He would be just like the others anyways. They would deny that their beloved was cursed then the anger would settle in. If he did say a word, it would be terribly hard to continue his business without any difficulty since he is after all, a member of his biggest business partner.

Besides...he was a bit angry with him.

"There is no need for an apology, Sir Hatsune." Len dismissed. "I understand." With that, he stood up. "I must leave for now. There are something I have to attend to and I can't be late for them."

Mikuo nodded. "Is that so? I understand, I'll explain to Lady Kagami once she comes back then." Len nodded before he bowed respectfully. "Good day, Sir Hatsune."

Len turned and walked out of the door. He strolled down the halls in deep thought.

Mikuo Hatsune. He was a bright, respectful, and very well raised man...but in the same time, he was very dangerous. Len never expected him to research about his information since no one has ever attempted to do so. He was a very well-known earl after all, no one would ever think of finding out more about him since they simply think that he wasn't hiding anything. A foolish and naive way of thinking.

In a way, Len should've realized that there was a possibility someone would think of doing that. He underestimated Mikuo.

Len sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had made a mistake. Mikuo was definitely going to be a hard person to kill.

But then again...this could be fun. A tingle went down Len's spine as he thought of what he could do towards Mikuo. A sadistic part of him didn't really care if he was the son of a close family friend or the fact he was the heir of the Hatsune family. He simply want to get rid of him for being to close to Rin.

Len paused at his thought. Mikuo already knew about his feelings towards Rin and yet still took her as his lover. Len knew he should be angry, annoyed even but for some odd reason, what he felt more of... _amusement._

He was amused that Mikuo thought that he could steal her sweet Rin away from him despite the fact he knew nothing about her. What a useless attempt.

Len chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall. The dark smirk never left his face the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: *nosebleed* Someone give me a tissue because almost every word I wrote here is giving me a nosebleed. I literally had to use a dictionary just to place some of the words here. No were really deep in meaning but then again, I set this story in a gothic setting in a medieval times so of course, I had to use really fancy words and formal speeches for this.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I was really busy with my life though I was able to update some of my stories. This chapter was rather short in my opinion but oh well.**

 **I hope you liked it and please continue to support my stories. The alternative story of this (you know, where they're sibling this time) might be posted soon so stay tuned for now.**

 **Anyways for now, Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
